The Black Rose
by Marie the Black Rose
Summary: Marie Kemp is bored, goes off with Jack to be a pirate. . .But what's this? A PLOTLINE! Yuppers, read and find out! R&R, you know I don't own PotC. Rated for language and romance.
1. The meeting

Hi everyone! I said I was going to write a PotC fanfic, so I did. If you don't like it, oh well.

But please, only constructive criticism, thank ye verra muchly.

Methinks a few chapters are in order. . . .

I was tired of serving meals at the Shipmate Inn. Usually, it was me, Marie, who ended up breaking up the brawls by brandishing a small pistol of mine, which was hidden in the bosom of my dress.

The year was that of Pirates, and one could never be too careful. If a pirate entered the Inn, you always had to keep your distance, or they might get too feisty. But even the odd stranger knew to keep their distance from me. My mother, Anne, ran the Inn, and she kept it running smoothly with an iron fist. She had killed a man once, for making a move on one of my sisters, and the other men knew to quiet down.

Anyway, as I said, I'm Marie Kemp. My hair is raven black, as are my eyes. My dresses are all a deep red or blue, because mother says the colours 'add light to me fair skin.' I'm 18, and (as my mother says) one of the prettiest lasses in the Caribbean. She might be stretching the truth a smidgen, though.

One night, after all of the customers had gone and the Inn was empty, the door flew open. The storm that was raging outside got in and it frightened me so. I dropped an empty mug that I was holding, and it fell with a loud clatter, rolling to the feet of the stranger who had just sauntered in. He closed the door, picked the mug up, tossing it from hand to hand, and then looked up at me.

Walking over to me, his assorted hair adornments glinting in the light of the lantern, and he said 'I believe ye dropped this, lass.' The stranger, with dripping black dreadlocks and full captain's attire, passed the mug over to me. But, he bloody well wasn't a Captain of the British Navy. I could see the tattoos on his arm and the butt of a pistol tucked in his waistband, along with a black sheath, which carried a deadly blade. No doubt this man was a pirate and a bloody captain as well!

I took the mug, placing it atop the stack of plates on the table in front of me, saying 'What'll it be, sir?' The man looked annoyed for a moment, then whispered wearily 'It's Captain, Captain, if you don't mind, luv.' I rolled my eyes, and then repeated the question, replacing 'Sir' with 'Captain'. This time, he waved a hand, saying 'Oh, fetch me a rum, lass. It's been a long night, an' all.' I took the dishes to the kitchen, and wiped a mug clean, filling it with rum.

I came out to find him seated at a table near the door, his cloak hanging off the back of his chair. I pulled a rag from me waistband, and wiped the table off. I placed the rum down, and set to wiping off the other tables. The Captain took a sip, and said 'Y'know, luv, 'tis been a long time since I had meself some company. Would ye-'

I cut him off by slamming a hand down on the table, glaring furiously at him. 'Captain,'

I whispered, trying to keep from losing my manners and temper, 'I am not one to be fooled with, mark me. You can go looking for someone else after ye've paid for the drink.' He raised his hands up and smiled innocently, and I went back to cleaning. I chatted with him a bit, telling him I was tired of the life I had now. He seemed to understand, listening and nodding his head every so often.

He drank the last of his rum, and set the empty mug on the table. I walked over to him, saying 'That'll be a shilling for the drink, Captain.' He looked up, and stood slowly. He walked over to me, and I looked at him warily, but I was backed up against a table. He reached into his waistband, and I turned me face from his, looking off to the door and hoping that someone would come.

To my relief, he pulled out a purse, and extracted three shillings. He took my hand, and placed the shillings in my palm, closing my hand. Gently, he whispered 'One for the drink, luv, an' two for the view.' He backed off, and grabbed his cloak heading for the door. When I had straightened up, I called 'Wait! Your name, Captain, would be much appreciated.' He stopped, and swivelled around, smirking. He took off his three-cornered hat and swept a bow, saying 'Why, lass, I be the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow! Good night.'

He turned back around, and left, shutting the door behind him. I stood there, and I felt a warmth creep over me, followed by a strange fluttering. I redeemed my posture, and looked over to the table Jack had supped at. I saw a small scrap of paper on it, and I picked it up. 'To my Bonnie lass,' it read, 'If the land life be too boring for ye, then look for Captain Jack Sparrow at the Leaking Keg Pub, down by the docks. I'll be waiting for ye!' It was signed with an elegant signature, _Captain Jack Sparrow._

I clutched the note in my fist, and picked up the mug, heading for the kitchen. I set it on the counter, and said to myself 'Well, here's yer chance at a little adventure, Marie! Don't let it slip you by!' I walked out of the kitchen, and locked the front door. Making my way to my room, I thought about what the pirate life would be like.

Well, that's my first chapter. Plenty more where that came from. Rated PG-13 for other chapters, say . . . the third or fourth. Dunno which. Please tell me what you think of it so far! No flames, please.

-- Marie the Black Rose --


	2. The Leaking Keg Pub

This is the second chapter, and I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter! DON'T SUE, PLEASE! Anywho, I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of the characters, except for the ones that do not seem familiar. Those are my characters. Thanks so much for your reviews! I love youse peoples! It'll get better as the plot thickens. By the way, Jessei is spelled that way in this fanfic.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morn, I awoke early and picked out a grey dress, which father had left me, God I miss him. . . I slipped it on, and tied it up at the back as best I could. I made the bed, and tidied everything up before I began packing.  
  
I pulled a small leather sac out from me wardrobe, and set it on my night table. In went me flute, me pistol, a small picture of me mum and sisters (Ashley and Jessei), and some spices that were in small portable glass bottles. I tied the sac shut, slung it over me shoulder, and headed down to the kitchen.  
  
I walked up behind mother and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, and looked at the sac slung over me shoulder, commenting 'Now, where might ye be headed off to, I wonder?' I gulped, not sure of what her reaction would be. But, I stood tall, and stated 'Mother, I'm wantin' to be a pirate, and I be sailin' away at noon.' Mother looked shocked for a second, an' then her face broke into a teary eyed smile, which surprised me. Mum never cried, except for when Father left. She grabbed me, holdin' me in a bear hug, whispering in me ear 'If that be yer wantin', Marie, then may the wind be at yer sails.'  
  
She pulled back, and led me briskly out to where the early crowd were dining, yelling 'Listen up!' All of the chatter stopped, and everyone turned to look at me, which made me nervous. 'Me daughter, Marie, is off to the seas! I want all of ye to give 'er a big send off!' me mum yelled, and everyone looked at me with smiles, clapping loudly.  
  
After accepting a few farewell's, I set off to the docks with me sac and a lighter step. I found me way to the docks easy enough, but findin' the Leaking Keg Pub was another thing. I walked warily down the dock, glaring at anyone who caught me eye, and keeping an eye out for the Leaking Keg. Upon spying the pub, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and I stepped in boldly.  
  
I was shocked at the state of the place! The floors were grimy, the lighting was dim, and the smell was terrible! Trying to hold me breath, I made me way to the nearest *clean* chair, sitting down an' looking on disapprovingly at the brawl in another corner. ~This is hell. It has to be, to be so filthy! ~ I thought, and I narrowed my eyes.  
  
I heard someone say to my left 'Oy, there, lass! 'Tis a lonely life I be 'avin', an' I can see yer a fresh one!' I turned stiffly to face a balding' man in a seat not far from mine, smiling and waving a hand for me to come closer.  
  
I stood, tucking my sac under me arm, and I made me way to the man. I leaned me forearms on the table he was at, and said with a forced smile, 'Would ye be lookin' for a good time, sir?' The man nodded once, and then I stood up. I grabbed the man by his collar, and hoisted him up with ease. The onlookers were silent, and I brought the man close to me face, hissing to him 'Then ye'd better look somewhere else, old man.' I pulled back me arm, and punched him in his mouth, causing two rotten teeth to fall out.  
  
I dropped the man, and turned to glare at the other men in the pub. They all backed off, and I made me way to the bar, sitting on a stool. I looked hard at the barkeeper, and said 'Rum, please. In a clean glass, if ye wouldn't mind.' He nodded, and poured me a glass of rum, but then asked 'Wouldn't ye like it watered down, lass? 'Tis a strong draught, it be.' I smiled, the chuckled, taking the mug from his hand. I downed the rum in four gulps, and then set it down, licking me lips.  
  
I turned to face the men in the pub, and yelled 'Would any of ye be knowin' where I could find a certain Captain Jack Sparrow?' A silence swept the room, and then a man two stools down piped up 'I be knowin' where Jack is, lass.' I turned to the voice, and I saw a tall, dark man make his way over to me. He was trying to act tough, but I was nonplussed. When the man reached me, I looked up at him and said 'Good, 'cause I be wantin' to join his crew.' At this, the men in the pub burst into peals of laughter, and one of the uglier ones stepped forward, laughing harder than the rest.  
  
'She be wantin' to be a pirate! Ho, this be rich! She'll be runnin' around, jus' lookin' for a bed for the night!' he said, and the laughter ceased as the crowd noticed me pistol pressed up to the man's temple.  
  
I smiled wickedly, saying 'Now, what was that ye were sayin'?' The man just stood there, suddenly nervous for some reason. I turned to the crowd, and said 'If any of ye bawdy bastards be thinkin' I be too chicken to shoot this scum, then say so.' Nobody made a sound.  
  
I looked to the tall man, who was to my right, and withdrew me pistol. The man said 'I'll take ye ta Jack, lass. Follow me.' I placed me pistol in my sac, tied me sac shut once more, and followed the tall man out of the pub, tossing a shilling to the barkeep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, my second chapter is up! Hooray! Now, I can go to sleep. I volunteer at a daycamp from 8:30 am until 12:00 pm, so I'm really tired when I get home. As always, take what ye can, leave nothing behind! I tip me hat to ye.  
  
~8@ Marie the Black Rose @8~ 


	3. Onwards to the Black Pearl!

Sorry it took so long for me to write this chappie. I was busy, and taking a poll, for that matter. And I would like to apologise to anyone who was offended by what I said in the Authors note. I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anywho, here's chapter 3 of The Black Rose  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So, we left off with Marie following the dude to find Jack. Okay, now that I have sorted this out, on with the story! *fans cheer* Wow, I have FANS?!?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I followed the man out of the pub, and into the midday sun. I squinted me eyes a bit, because of the brightness of the sun after being in that low- lit pub.  
  
'Cap'n Jack Sparrow is lookin' fer a strong sailor, and ye look like ye could take 'im on anyday, if ye don' mind me sayin' so, lass.' He said, adding 'Just so ye know, me name be Raykin. I be the quartermaster on the Black Pearl.' I nodded my head, thinking ~ Well, at least I have someone who'll take me serious like. But where's Jack? ~  
  
Raykin rounded a corner, and led me down a dim alley, between the Leaking Keg Pub and another Shoppe. He stopped, and held out a hand to make me halt. Looking around carefully, Raykin pointed out what appeared to be a door that had been cut into the wall. Knocking on it, he said 'A visitor for ye, Cap'n! A lass. She almos' killed to see ye!' The door swung inward, and I stepped into a room lit only by a few lanterns on the ceiling. Without another word, Raykin shut the door, leaving me in the room with Jack, wherever he was.  
  
I was startled by a voice in the corner, but then realized it was Jack. He was still wearing the same cotton shirt from the night prior, and the beads tied to his braids glinted with the reflected light of the lanterns. The pistol was still in the red striped waistband, and the foil still strapped to his waist. Jack's gold teeth shone as he approached me, his leather boots hardly making a sound, surprisingly enough. 'So, another lass who wants to see ol' Jack, eh? Good, I was plannin' on 'avin a little fun before I left Port Royal!' He smirked, and before I knew it, he had snaked an arm around my slim waist. I gave a small gasp, and punched him in the stomach. Jack emitted a low groan, and backed off, finally noticing it was me.  
  
'Ye didn' have to hit so hard, lass! I was jus' havin' a bit o' fun!' he said, rubbing his stomach and wincing. I put a hand on my hip, and said 'Well, Captain, I've come to join your crew. Suck on that.' Jack, smiled, straightened up, and said 'Wonderful! I knew ye coudn' resist me! Well, then, we'll have to find ye summore suitable clothin' than tha' dress.'  
  
He turned back to a small cot in the corner, and knelt down to look under it, pulling out a pile of clothes. Handing them to me, he said 'Here. Put these on, and quickly! I want ta leave afore th' Commodore finds out I'm back 'ere!' I took the clothes, and looked around the room for a screen to change behind.  
  
When I couldn't find one, I turned to Jack, and said angrily 'D'ye honestly expect me to change with ye watchin' me?' He grinned, and said with a flick of his hand, 'Lass, don' worry. I've seen girls without their knickers on bef-' I cut him off with a sharp slap to the face, hissing, 'If ye don' turn away, ye'll be missin' a few assets ye don' want lost, Captain!' He held up a finger, and turned back to face me, rubbing his jaw tenderly.  
  
'Alrigh', lass! Don' get yer knickers in a knot.' He said, and turned to face the wall. Setting down my bag, I unfolded a pair of breeches, a shirt similar to Jack's (but with buttons on the front), and a few effects. I undid my dress, looking over to see that Jack still had his back to me. Quickly, I pulled on the shirt, fixing it so it fit right.* authors note~ Marie is wearing a new style of knickers, a skin tight type to allow for more movement. Buy it on the shopper's network!* I pulled on the breeches, tying them up tight, because they were an extra pair of Jack's. When I looked up, I saw that Jack had turned around already.  
  
'Y'see, tha's the proper attire for a pirate, lass! Now, for yer effects.' Jack said, and he reached under the bed a second time. I furrowed my brow when he drew out a pistol, saying 'I don't like using a pistol much, Captain. I have one, but I can hardly use a blade myself.' Jack nodded, and put the pistol away. I tossed my dress onto the bed, and picked up my sac *authors note~ yes, I do know it's usually spelt 'sack', but for a small sack, it's spelt 'sac'. Just so's ya know. I got a comment about that . . .*  
  
I turned for the door, but Jack caught my arm, ordering 'Wait, I 'ave somethin' here for ye, lass.' I turned to face him, but there was a sword pointed to my nose instead. I glared at Jack, who was holding the sword, and took the weapon. After getting a belt and sheath from him as well, Jack led me to the door. Raykin was still waiting for us, and when he saw Jack, he asked 'Cap'n, should I go assemble th' crew, sir?'  
  
Jack nodded, and I noticed (for the first time) that he was wearing black kohl around his eyes, giving him a more . . . mysterious look. As Jack led me off to the Pearl, he asked (without turning around) 'So, lass, what be your real name? No sense in callin' ye 'lass' for the entire trip!' I replied quietly, stating 'Marie, Captain. Marie Kemp.' Jack stopped, and turned to me, asking 'Kemp? Was your father, perchance, Edward Kemp?'  
  
I walked up so that I was beside him, looking him straight in the eye. 'Yes, he was my father. Why d'ye ask, Captain?' Jack just flicked his hands at me, drawling 'Oh, he was a good friend o' mine. Good pirate, too. S'too bad 'e's not with us now. Bloody pirates.' My body went numb, and I thought ~So mum was right . . . he was a pirate 'till the end. Well, time to move on! ~ Jack brought me back to the real world by saying 'So, off to th' Pearl, then, Marie?' I looked at him, smiled a bit, and then agreed by saying 'Yes, off to the Pearl!!'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, there we go. I hope you like this chapter. I was getting a bit out of it, really. Oh, and I want to thank all of these people:  
  
jane parker  
  
A Cappella Pres Marie Dantes  
  
shamrock rocker  
  
Xantiarta  
  
Aimi Komiri especially, for all of your support! Amin mela lle!  
  
Salienne de Lioncourt  
  
Silverdracowolf  
  
Thanks so much you guys! I love you all!  
  
~8@ Marie the Black Rose @8~ 


	4. Authors note : includes idea for fanfic

I'm just typing this up because the third chapter *the one that I said was offending to others* left a bit of a gap between chapters.  
  
So, I'm just filling in space. And I'm gonna take this time to say this to all of my reviewers:  
  
I LOVE YOU GUYS! When I come home after school, if I've had a really, REALLY crappy day, I log on and read the reviews you guys have sent me!  
  
It just brightens up my day to know that my writing is appreciated!  
  
My mom was so proud, that she bought me the PotC soundtrack!  
  
Now inn't that somethin'?  
  
So, as a tribute to them, I'm gonna type up a song that inspired me to write 'The Black Rose'  
  
Barque in the Harbour By Great Big Sea  
  
From a barque* in the harbour  
  
I went roamin' on shore  
  
And stepped into a pub  
  
Where I was oft times before  
  
And as I was sitting  
  
And enjoying my glass,  
  
Who chanced to walk in  
  
But a young Spanish lass  
  
She sat down beside me  
  
An' kept squeezin' my hand  
  
Sayin' 'Sir, you're a stranger  
  
Not long to this land,'  
  
'Would you roam, jolly sailor?  
  
Would you roam along with me?  
  
To some lonesome spot  
  
Where nobody can see.'  
  
(Chorus)  
  
'Don't you leave me, jolly sailor!'  
  
With a word she did cry,  
  
Wailin' an' weepin'  
  
An' wipin' her eyes  
  
'And when you reach home  
  
In your own Newfoundland  
  
Think of the young Spaniard  
  
Who kept squeezin' yer hand.'  
  
I quickly consented  
  
With her for to roam  
  
She lived by herself  
  
In a neat little home  
  
She was brisk, bump and jolly,  
  
Reached scarce nineteen  
  
And the name of that maiden  
  
I think was Irene  
  
One fine summer's morning  
  
Our ship, she set sail  
  
And down by the seashore,  
  
Lovely Irene she came  
  
Wavin' her pocket handkerchief  
  
And wipin' her eye  
  
'Don't leave me, jolly sailor!'  
  
With a word she did cry.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Irene singing)  
  
'I bid you farewell  
  
On our fine summer's breeze  
  
But love, don't forget me  
  
When yer crossin' the seas  
  
'And when you are married  
  
And enjoying your bride  
  
Think of the young maiden  
  
Who lay by yer side.'  
  
(Chorus)  
  
'Think of the young maiden  
  
Who kept squeezin' yer hand.'  
  
*a barque or barquette is a term for a small ship, like the Interceptor. This term is used in Newfoundland and around the Maritimes. For those of you who don't know, that's in Canada. 


	5. On the Pearl, and a new friend

Well, since school is starting, I don't think I'm gonna be updating anything anytime soon, so I might as well get it over with now. I'm learning elvish, by the way, so feel free to teach me any new sentences you might know! Pweese?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jack led me out onto the water and rum soaked docks, looking about warily. After making sure the coast was clear, he stepped out, saying to me 'I've gotta be careful on these 'ere docks, Marie. Never know when an ol' friend'll spot ye unawares. . .' I gave a small snort of laughter, thinking ~He says friends. I say, old acquaintances that need to finish some business! ~ Jack gave me a look, and led me quickly down the dock to the Black Pearl, looking at anyone who passed by out of the corners of his eyes.  
  
When we had reached the Pearl, as Jack called her fondly, I looked over the ship in awe. The deck was cleaner than I had thought, and the bow was adorned with a lady holding what seemed to be either a sparrow, or a wren. 'Can't quite be sure. . .' I said softly, and then heard Jack whisper in my ear, 'Beauty, inn't she? I 'ad to win 'er back from an ol' shipmate o' mine. Barbossa, the bloody mutineer. . . . Well, now 'e's dead! Come aboard, luv!'  
  
I ran to catch up to Jack, who was now Jogging up the gang plank onto the Black Pearl, smiling like the idiot I thought he was. But, as soon as I had stepped on the ship, I became aware of the silence around me. Looking up, I saw that Raykin had assembled the crew, but they didn't look to happy to see me. Jack stood at the top of the ramp, glaring at them and smirking, which seemed odd to me.  
  
'This, men, is yer new shipmate! Say 'ello ta Marie Kemp, daughter o' Edward Kemp, an' a bloody good fighter at that! So, she's not t' be touched by any a ye, or ye'll be makin' a short trip t' the bottom a the sea, savvy?' said Jack, looking around at the crew with a steely glare. The men mumbled as they went back to working on weighing anchor and such. I hefted my bag to sit back on my shoulder, for it had been slipping down, and stepped up beside Jack.  
  
He moved aside, sweeping into a half-bow, smirking 'Welcome a board the Black Pearl, Miss. Kemp!' I could've kicked him, he was so annoying! And yet, I heard a little voice in the back of my head, saying {You can't do it! You fancy him, don't ye? Well, wouldn't ye like to kiss him?} I was shocked when I heard it, and Jack's smile got a little smaller as he stood up, saying 'Somethin' the matter, luv? Ye don' look cheery, like ye did a moment ago. . .' I shook my head, mumbling 'I'm fine, Captain! Jus' getting' used to the ship, is all.' Looking unconvinced, Jack led me aboard and showed me around, pointing out the bow, aft, and the general layout of the Pearl.  
  
As I was being shown around, I accidentally bumped into someone as I was staring up at the sails. 'Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't see where I was goin'!' I said hurriedly, turning to look and see who I had bumped into. To my surprise, there stood a boy of about 15 years, looking me in the eye, which is a surprise because I'm about 5 foot 6! The boy had short curly hair, and piercing blue eyes, the color of the sea. His face was thin, with a slightly longish nose and freckles, giving him a learned look. His arms were strong, and he wore a worn vest and breeches that had been torn at the knees, along with a small kitten sitting on his shoulder! But, instead of just turning away, he smiled and said 'Sorry, miss! I wasn't watchin' where I was headin'. The name's Jonathan, but ye kin call me Jon, if ye like!' Jon held out his hand, which I took gladly, smiling a little at the grey kitten, which was playing with Jon's hair. 'As you might've heard, I'm Marie. How did ye come to be on the Pearl with Jack's crew?'  
  
Jon dropped his hand, and held it up to stroke the kit on his shoulder, plucking her away from his hair. After putting it down on the deck, he said 'Well, my father was a good friend of the Captains, and I've been on the Pearl ever since I was a small lad. I grew up on this ship, and I'm a Cabin Boy. My father died at sea, so the Captain became like a second father to me. As you can tell, I'm not a pirate born and bred. My accent is that of an Englishman, because my father insisted on teaching me to speak properly.'  
  
Jon gave a small half-grin, and continued with 'But, I've picked up a few pirate sayings, so I'm not quite proper. Oh, well.' I laughed a bit, and looked down at the kit, which was pawing at my shoes with gusto. I picked it up, and asked Jon 'So, who's this little blighter?' I handed the kit to Jon, who said quickly 'This is Timothy. I found him at Tortuga, stuck at the bottom of an empty barrel. He's too curious for his own good, if you ask me!' As we burst into peals of laughter, I heard Jack yell 'Gibbs, shut yer trap! I don' want ta hear anymore of yer bad-luck tales! She's comin' with us, an' that's final!' I bit my lip to keep from collapsing with laughter, and Jon gave a small snort.  
  
I ran up to the helm, after letting Jon get back to letting the sails, and walked up to Jack. He was leaning over the rail, looking at something in his hands, and mumbling incoherently '...South west . . . Nort- no, wait. . . .Ruddy treasure map . . .!' Clearing my throat, and causing Jack to jump and turn to glare at me, I demanded 'Where are we headed, Captain Sparrow?'  
  
With a slight smile, Jack answered 'M'dear, we're headed for Tortuga!'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So, I hope you enjoy this chappie! I'm not gonna be updating as often, so don't get mad at me! IT'S BLOODY EFFIN' SCHOOL I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT!!!! And parents, mind!  
  
Anywho, Thanks so much for the reviews! I luv youse guys!!! *hands out Jack Sparrow pillows, sheets and quilts* Here, now you can sleep with Jack all you want! Yay!  
  
*pulls out baton, starts parading around the room; trips over purple wombat and falls in vat of chocolate pudding* Ouchies! That smarts! Mmmm, chocolate!  
  
~8@ Marie the Black Rose @8~  
  
P.S- Please review, but only signed siggies, thanks! I've had a bit of trouble with anonymous peoples in the past. Plus, I dunno how to take off that anonymous siggies block thingy. Could someone help me out here?  
  
P.P.S-siggies is my personal word for signatures. IT'S COPYRIGHTED!! Thank you! 


	6. Authors note

HEY PEOPLES!  
  
I'm having a little trouble here.  
  
Because of something I did, I cannot access my Settings anymore.  
  
And since I can't, I cannot update it. So, I'll just type everything up as I go. Savvy?  
  
Oh, and please, could someone tell me how to change the anonymous signature block to the off position?  
  
I kinda can't find it now.  
  
Yes, I know that's stupid of me. I found it in the first place by fluke! So, if someone could tell me, I'd love them for it!  
  
Thanks a bunch, mellonamin!  
  
That's 'my friend' in Elvish, for those of you who are Elvish-ly disabled.  
  
Marie the Black Rose 


	7. Memories, and a new outlook

Sorry I took so long. I was really busy with school an' stuff. . Y'know. . . .Anywho, here's Chapter . . . . Uhh . . . . . I would have to say . . . five? Or something. I'm incompetent right now. Don't mind me. .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay. So, Marie is on the Black Pearl right now, and she's just made a new friend, Jonathan (whom we shall call Jon, just for the 'helluvit). It's so going to get better, mark me. So, on to the fanfic!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I had watched Jack all day, and pretty much had come to the conclusion that, yes, he WAS mad.  
  
After I had asked him where we were headed, he took the map, and swaggered off the man the helm. There was another woman on board, and that lightened my spirits a bit, for she seemed like a hard skinned wench who liked nothing more than to tease and verbally abuse Jack for her own pleasure. Her dark attitude matched so well with her dark skin, and she had a tongue as sharp as a cutlass. ~Never make an enemy out of her, Marie. ~ I thought, and went down to the poopdeck  
  
Authors note- yes, it IS called a poopdeck, but only on large ships. On smaller ones, like the Interceptor, the highest deck would be called the Quarterdeck. But not on the Black Pearl.  
  
Jon, who had disappeared for an hour or so, came back and kept me company, telling me stories of the adventures he'd heard of from Jack. I sat down, and leaned against the scuppers, listening intently as he twisted the truth every so often.  
  
'....And ye really think that I, a sensible lass, would believe somethin' as foolish as that?' I said to him, after hearing the tale about Jack and sea turtles and hair from his back. Jon just shrugged, and muttered 'Dunno if it's true, miss! I just heard it from Gibbs . . . He says that Jack went mad, and if anyone as mad as the Captain is a genius!' I sighed, and looked up at the clouds, noticing the how quickly the white masses moved in the direction we were sailing.  
  
I felt something try to get its way into my pocket, and jumped up, looking down at Timothy in consternation. 'Why, ye're an evil little blighter, are ye not, Tim?' I said, and laughed when he just hopped over to me, dancing happily around my boots. After lifting the kit onto my shoulder, I turned back to Jon, asking 'So, might I inquire as to why we're heading for this . . . Tortuga place?'  
  
Jon stood with a small grunt, and straightened his shirt, looking up at the Captain in admiration. 'Well,' he said, turning back to me, 'The Captain likes to stop at Tortuga, for supplies when we're going on long adventures and voyages. He also likes to spend a couple of days there, because he says he 'gets lonely'.' I scowled at the last remark, remembering something my mum had drilled into me head  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^flashback~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
'MARIE! Fer God's sake, child! Where are ye?' My mum called from her bedroom. She had asked for Jessei to fetch me, because we were going to have a little 'Mother-Daughter talk' as Ashley had put it so kindly.  
  
'Here, Mother!' I called, and rushed down the hall of the third floor, where we all had our rooms. The second floor was for guests.  
  
Mum motioned for me to come closer, and we sat down on the edge of her bed, me wringing my hands. ~Oh, I hope she doesn't know about my skipping the table duty! I get so nervous around those awful men. . !~ I thought, and bit my lip, and awful habit of mine.  
  
'Marie, sweet, it's time we had the chat about men, seein' as yer 17 an' all . . .' she said, and I sighed with relief. But then I thought ~But we already had this chat, right? When I learned about what happens in bed---~ My thoughts were cut short by mum continuing.  
  
' Now, I know ye're havin' a hard time approachin' th' tables, what with th' men lookin' at cha the way they do. . .' Mum said, and sighed, her voice suddenly becoming harsh. 'An' I want you to be hard with them! Don' ye go soft, an' run off with some lad who'll leave ye with nothin' but an unwanted child! Wait fer the right lad to come along, Marie. D'ye understand?'  
  
I nodded my head, straightening up and hardening my expression. 'I understand, mother. I understand.'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~end of flashback~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
I heard a snap, and jerked back as I noticed that Jon had snapped his fingers in my face, pulling me out of my memories. 'Miss, are you alright? Are you feelin' a bit ill?' he asked, looking at me with genuine worry. I grinned, saying 'Nay, I'm fine! Just rememberin' somethin' that my mum said . . . Nothing to worry about.'  
  
I looked up at Jack, and said 'Nothing to worry about at all. . .'  
  
Jon grinned, and said quietly 'Miss, are you taking a liking to the Captain?' I whirled around, blushing furiously, and hissed 'Of course not! He just . . . knew my father, and I'm gonna find out more about him, that's all! My father, that is.' I corrected, and put a hand to my mouth as Jon burst out laughing.  
  
'Oh, hush!' I whispered, and absently petted Tim, who was just craving attention from me by pricking my wrists with his nib-like claws. I then followed Jon over to the stairway, and descended into the hold, where he proceeded to inform me of where everything went, what the parts of the ship were called, and all of that 'nautical nonsense' as Jessei put it.  
  
But, even though I knew I shouldn't be, my mind kept wandering back to Jack absently. The last thing that crossed my mind, before the warning, was this:  
  
~ Is he the right lad? ~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Whee! Cliffhanger! So, thanks so much for the reviews! I really love them, and I check for them every single day, just to see if anyone has read my story.  
  
Oh, and I'm working on another PotC fanfic, but I'm not sure whether to put it up on Fanfic. . . . I might send a bit of it to anyone who asks, just as a taste.  
  
Take what ye can, give nothin' back!  
  
~8@ Marie the Black Rose @8~ 


	8. Authors note

Okay, I just finished reading a flame from someone.  
  
IT WAS DAMN FUNNY!  
  
Seriously, I don't give a shit about flames anymore. Besides, it's cold out, and they keep me warm.  
  
By the way, I'm inviting all of my fanfiction.net buddies to roast some marshmallows over the flames!  
  
There're also hot dogs, for those of you who want some.  
  
We'll also be throwing in some of the songs I'm gonna use in later chappies!  
  
Until I get another flame, Yours truly,  
  
Marie the Black Rose  
  
P.S-I just got an e-mail back from the FFF, and please don't write anything bad about them! They're actually really nice. And here is what Maze (one of the FFF) wrote me:  
  
Marie, you are probably the most...open minded person I have ever written to before with this account. I praise you for that. Reading between the lines, a flame is just...harsh criticism. Between the lines, there are hints for improvement, but most people don't see it that way....something tells me you do. Every writer hears it, whether from someone like me or a professional editor. It's awesome that you don't let it get you down. And because of that...you've got what it takes to be a real writer. You've earned my respect.  
  
If you want, I'll help you out. No flames, though, actually tips and such. I've been writing fanfiction since 2001, and I know my old stuff....the gundam wing stuff on FFF, it sucks and deserves flames that I never got back then. I can laugh at them now, because I know I've improved since then. You already found my other fanfiction account, you may have figured out already *chuckle* TA Maxwell, the one who wrote The Sue-Hunters. Email me on that account, or AIM me at FearTheMallet. We can talk...civilly, rather than a burning message aimed towards a fanfic.  
  
~TA Maxwell, aka Maze~  
  
So, I just want to thank you!  
  
So, I welcome any flames. As Maze said, they're just 'Harsh criticism'. Write on, authors! 


	9. Bad luck can't be forgotten

Okay! So, here's another chappie for y'all! I really hope that I can straighten this out. Someday, I'm gonna type up a whole bio on Marie, so that I can tell you guys all about her! Anywho, on with the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So, we left off with a warning, and Marie thinking about Jack. Let's see where this goes, shall we?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Miss, LOOK OUT!' Jon called from in front of me.  
  
I looked up just in time to walk into a low beam, falling back on my behind, and clutching my bleeding nose.  
  
'Bloody Hell!' I cried, looking at my blood which had spilled onto the wooden floor, and looking up to find Jon standing above me. 'Miss, are you alright?' He said, and held out his hand to help me up, looking a bit worriedly at the blood on my hands and face.  
  
I grinned, and wiped my mouth against my sleeve, saying 'Yes, I'm fine. I just need a cloth and water to clean myself up, is all.' But, I was thinking ~ Oww! Damned beam, stupid me, thinking about Jack an' not paying attention! Shit! ~  
  
As I followed Jon to the stairwell, he said 'I've never heard a woman curse before, save for Ana Maria. Do you always do that?' I laughed a bit, and then spat out some blood which had dripped into my mouth, saying 'I've picked up a few curses from the Inn at which I worked. Y'hear a lot of swearin' around men.'  
  
When we stepped up on deck, I bowed my head, so as not to let the hands know I'd been hurt. 'Here, miss. Clean up.' Jon said, handing me a bucket of salty seawater. My nose had stopped bleeding, and I dipped my cupped hands into the bucket, splashing cold water onto my face. After cleaning up, I sniffed, and asked Jon quietly 'So, umm, where does everyone sleep?'  
  
He motioned for me to follow him, and we (again) descended into the hold, but Jon took me along to a far corner, which I hadn't seen when I was first down here. There were hammocks tied to pillars, more than 3 dozen, I guessed. They were all caked with dried salt, and covered in grime from God knows what, making them look like dishrags instead of beds.  
  
Jon noticed my apprehension, and said 'I don't think you'll be sleeping down here, miss. The Captain will probably find a more suitable place for you to sleep.' I turned to him, and was thankful that it was so dim in the hold, because I was starting to blush for no reason. I suddenly felt very small on this huge ship, like a mouse in an empty barrel.  
  
Suddenly, Jon and I were startled by someone on deck yelling 'All hands! C'mon, ye lazy swabs! The Captain said full sail!' Jon rushed over to the stairwell, with me right behind him, unnerved by what might happen.  
  
I leaped up the stairs, and gasped as I saw another sat of sails on the horizon, catching up fast. Jon noticed too, and called up to the crow's nest 'Lymbar, what's going on?' The man-Lymbar, of course- lowered the spyglass he was looking through, and called down ''Tis a ship of the fleet! The Dauntless, Cap'n!'  
  
I looked towards the helm, and noticed that Jack looked quite calm, considering that one of the largest ships in Port Royal was giving chase. He looked up to Lymbar, still clutching that wheel, and said 'Lymbar, run up a flag o' truce. Let's try talkin' it out with ol' Norrington this time, savvy?'  
  
Lymbar nodded, and I crossed my arms over my chest, saying to Jon 'I feel very left out, not knowin' about anythin' that's goin' on!' Jon said 'Follow me.', and led me up to the helm, saying to Jack 'Cap'n, the lady wants to know what's going on, sir.'  
  
Jack nodded, and then yelled over my shoulder 'Gibbs, drop anchor! We'll let 'em catch up this time. See what they 'ave t' say.' He turned back to me, and said simply 'You'll find out soon enough, lass. Ol' Norrington is 'ere t' see what I was doin' in Port Royal again, most likely. Jus' wait.'  
  
I looked past the aft towards to Dauntless, and saw a similar flag being raised, indicating (as Jon told me) that they just wanted to talk a bit, and meant no threat. I leaned against the scuppers, and said to myself 'This is goin' t' be quite an adventure. As soon as we can get the Navy out of our hair.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I was running out of ideas, and this may not be my best chapter. And I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I wuv oo all!  
  
*passes out cookies and Jack Sparrow life-sized dolls*  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~8@ Marie the Black Rose @8~ 


	10. From bad to worse

Hi everyone! I finally got to my settings, so. . . .Yeah. . . . Anywho . . . . . . .  
  
I just want to tell everyone who hasn't taken a look at my bio recently that I have taken down the third chapter, because it was overly offending.  
  
I APOLOGIZE TO ANYONE WHO WAS OFFENDED BY THAT CHAPTER! I was really pissed off that day. I had just gotten my first flame. I feel really stupid about that now. . . .  
  
Anyways, we left off with Norrington catching up to the Black Pearl, and Marie had lost her sense of direction. Yay.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I noticed that Jack seemed a little puzzled at the fact that the Dauntless was pursuing them, but told the men to reef the sails anyway. ~I thought he knew why this Norrington fellow was here . . . ~ I thought, feeling a bit nervous.  
  
The Black Pearl slowed considerably, and the Dauntless pulled up on the port side, just close enough that a man (or woman. I will not be left out of this!) could hop across easily. If they had a wide leg span, that is. One man (very finely dresses, and clearly the Captain of the Dauntless) had a walkway placed between the gap, so he could walk over and talk to Jack.  
  
I hid myself in a corner behind a large coil of rope, for I didn't want to be seen, just in case. Jack came down from the helm with a lopsided grin plastered on his face, saying 'Commodore! What a pleasant surprise. So, why're ye here?' The Commodore just frowned, and I saw a hand go to his sword handle, gripping it lightly.  
  
'I have come to discuss something with you, Mr. Sparrow.' He said, and Jon went up to stand behind Jack, but not so far as to be overlooked. A few of the sailors from the Dauntless had come over to join Norrington, and Jack's grin slid a bit, and I could tell he was expecting the worst. Norrington just stood there, and continued saying 'A guard told me that he saw you 'kidnapping' a young lady from Port Royal. If so, I am here to arrest you. If not,' he paused and seemed to clench his teeth, 'I am under strict orders from Mrs. Turner (he said that with difficulty) that you are not to be harmed.'  
  
Jack just looked amused, and looked around, saying 'Well, Norrington, I don' see any lasses around 'ere, d'ye? An' why would I be needin' a lass on me ship, when I 'ave a whole bunch waitin' fer me at Tortuga?' I almost giggled at the look of contained anger on the Commodores' face, which almost gave away my position, tucked away behind some rope. Suddenly, one of Norrington's crewmen pointed in my direction, and called out 'Look, Sir! A lass behind th' rope!'  
  
My eyes widened as I saw the crewman stride over and grab my arm through the rope, pulling me up forcefully. I was dragged over to the scuppers on the port side, and I stood there beside Jack, glaring daggers at Norrington.  
  
I could've spit when I saw the look of accomplishment on Norrington's face, and I said with strained calmness 'I wasn't kidnapped, sir. I came of me own will, is all! Ye have no right t' be treatin' me like this!' But Norrington didn't answer me, but turned to Jack instead, saying 'Even if she did come of her own free will, Mr. Sparrow ('Captain, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow' interjected Jack, but Norrington ignored him) I can still take you in. They'll only listen to a man of honor and rank, not a girl.'  
  
Without warning, Norrington pulled out his sword, and Jack his, and the clash of blades could only be heard for a few moments. After those moments, the night was filled with the sound of yells and gunshots, and I felt the crewman's grip on me loosen.  
  
I looked around feverently for Jon, but I couldn't see him amidst the melee of men on the Pearl, and instead I ran as fast as I could for the stairs. I leapt down the stairwell, and hid in the first place I could find, the storage room. I cringed at the smell, but pushed that out of my mind, thinking ~ Marie, this is no time to worry about the smell! Dammit, where's Jon? ~  
  
I had hidden behind a barrel, listening to the battle overhead and thinking ~ I'm such a pansy, running from a fight! But I can't use a sword, and I haven't my pistol! What am I to do?~ I gasped as I heard someone on the stairs, and clasped a hand over my mouth, straining my ears for anything tha might identify the person slowly descending into the dim hull.  
  
'The Commodore said the lass went this way, Stevens!' One man said, and I stiffened with horror at the voice. The heavy boots made a loud 'clump clump' as they crossed the wooden boards, coming closer and closer to my hiding spot. Suddenly, they stopped, and I heard another man (Stevens) say 'She must've gone somewhere else, Tom! She isn't here.'  
  
I gave a quiet sigh, and listened for the heavy footsteps. But they never came. I craned my head over a barrel, and saw that there was nobody there. ~ How could they have moved so quickly and quietly? ~ I thought, and proceeded to sit back down. But as I turned around, I came face to face with two Navy sailors, grinning at me.  
  
'Good afternoon, lass.' One man said, and clamped a hand over my mouth as I tried to scream. And, just like the foolish weak girl I was, I passed out from fright. ~ Damn me and my nerves! ~ I thought, and it all went dark.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I know, I know. Too . . . . . melodramatic. The next part will be a bit better, I think.  
  
I hope.  
  
I pray. . . . . .  
  
Anywho, thanks to all of my reviewers! I love you guys! *hands out rum and Jack Sparrow clones to everyone* The clones are from my friend, Mallory! She has a cloning machine . . . thingy . . . Anywho, enjoy!  
  
~@Marie the Black Rose@~  
  
p.s. - Doncha think that the ~@ kinda looks like a rose? In any case, I like it! ( 


	11. Authors note : IMPORTANT!

Hi Everyone!  
  
Okay then, down to business. . . .  
  
First of all, my friend, Servant of the Servant King, is new! He has written some great poems of which he is very proud.  
  
Please read and review them, as it means a lot to him. And only nice comments, please! But, I know I don't have to tell you guys, since you're so nice to begin with!  
  
Okay. Now, I've decided that I'm only going to post another chapter when I get 50 reviews. 50!  
  
It's only because I want to get some new readers, and all that. . .  
  
And, it's also because I like to hear from you guys!  
  
So, review as much as you can, and advise all of your friends to r&r too!  
  
But, only if you want to, y'know. It's really up to you.  
  
So, I'll wish you guys good luck with your own stories!  
  
~ If life gives you lemons, say 'Hey, I like lemons! What else d'you got?' ~ 


	12. A bad situation

So! I've gotten my 50 reviews, and you'll get you're eighth chapter! Yay!  
  
Anywho, we left off with Jack being caught by Norrington, Marie is found, and blahbaddy blahbaddy blah blah blah . . . And then Marie fainted!  
  
Now, onto chapter #8! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA*chokecoughhackwheezediediedie*HAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
A/N—The real reason I haven't been updating is because I've got the flu. It's disgusting, really. That's why the *chokecoughhackwheezediediedie* thing is up there. *Sob* I DON'T LIKE BEING BLOODY SICK! And we all know that PotC belongs to Disney. Unfortunately. *Jack Sparrow Fan Club behind her goes 'We love you, Jack! Yeah!*  
  
But, now, onto the chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I felt hardwood floor beneath me, and I felt the slow rocking of a ship. ~Where in Gods name is I? ~ I thought, lying there for a few moments, and then running a check on myself.  
  
My head ached, as did . . . Well, to put it all into proportion, my whole bloody self hurt like hell.  
  
I didn't want to open my eyes, partly because I was lazy, and partly because I could hear someone coming towards me. I groaned, just to let them know I was awake, and then sat up. I opened my eyes a slight bit, and only saw the dim outline of a person standing just out of the sun's reach. I widened my eyes, and looked around cautiously, remembering everything that had taken place before I got here. . . .Wherever here was.  
  
It looked like the dim hull of a ship, which it probably was. The smell was horrible, and I wrinkled my nose at it, trying to not let it get to me, even though it did. 'Bloody awful place this is.' I muttered, pushing myself up so that I was kneeling and facing the person now standing next to the cell I was in.  
  
'So, you're awake, are you?' he said, and I took note of his almost perfect English accent. I say almost perfect, because his accent had a hint of something else, another accent which I couldn't place. I glared at the shadow, and spat 'Where the hell am I, you bastard?!?', finding the outline of the man. He chuckled, and said calmly 'Currently, you are in a cell in the hull of The Hunter, a British Naval ship under the command of Commodore Norrington.'  
  
I cursed so loudly, the man seemed a bit taken aback, and I stood with difficulty, as my head still swam after passing out. ~What does Norrington gain from taking me back? A promotion? A reward? I told mum where I was going . . . Oh, God! What about Jack? ~ I thought, feeling suddenly ill at the thought of Jack getting killed. ~Wait a minute . . . I've only just met him! Why should I worry about him being safe? ~ I thought again, but that didn't help. The man rushed forward, and held an arm through the bars, saying with a worried tone 'Here, miss. Take my hand, and I'll help you up.' I looked at him for a second, and took his hand, steadying myself and mumbling 'Thank ye verra much, sir.'  
  
His face was worn, and he looked to be around his 40's at the least. A small blue hat was perched atop his round face, giving him a jaunty look about him. He was round, especially around the stomach, and reminded me of Father Christmas in a vague sort of way. My heart twisted a bit as I thought back to mum, who had told me of Father Christmas when I was 3. Ah, the memories.  
  
The man grinned, a warm smile, and said with a kind tone 'You must be starving. I'll get you something for you, miss! I won't be more than a minute.' I nodded, for even though I was in an enemy ship, I was starving. The man waddled away, whistling a jumpy tune as he disappeared around a corner. 'Now, to find a way out of here. . .' I said to myself softly, looking about me for some type of wire, or a pin to use as a lock pick. I had learned how to pick a lock as a child, from a street urchin that I came across while playing with my friends. It came in handy, as I was a 'curious little blighter', as my father always said.  
  
Finding nothing, I sat down in the furthest corner of my cell, glaring at the door that led to the upper decks. ~Norrington is probably cheerful, the bastard. ~ I thought bitterly, tapping my fingers against my knees as I thought of what to do. The man suddenly turned up again, carrying a small platter with a small bun and a mug of water on it, evidently for me. He set the tray down on a barrel, close to the bars, within my reach. I stood, gazing at the food with hunger, and the pains of hunger clawed at my stomach. I slowly reached for the small bun, and snatched it off of the tray, pulling it close to myself as I retreated back to my corner.  
  
I ate the bun quickly, never taking my eyes off of the chubby little man who sat in a chair, and watched me eat. 'So, miss! What were you doing on that pirate ship? 'Tis no place for a young lady.' He said, and I stuffed the rest of the bun in my mouth, swallowing it only after a few chews. I glowered at him from where I sat, and said icily 'I ran away to be a pirate, of my own free will. That Norrington bastard has no right to take me back!', tucking my knees underneath my chin and silently cursing Norrington. Again.  
  
To my surprise, instead of getting cross with me, the man just chuckled! I uncurled myself, and sat cross-legged, narrowing my eyes at him, and asking 'What's so funny? I mean it! That Norrington fellow is doing more wrong than I have! He's just trying to get Jack and me into trouble. . . .' The man wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, and said with a smile 'You misunderstand me, miss! I'm only laughing because what you say is true! Norrington is a bloated idiot, and only takes what he can to make himself look good.'  
  
At this, I actually smiled, and stood up, holding out my hand to shake his. 'I do believe,' I said, smiling warmly at him, 'That I have just found a new friend.' I dropped my hand to my side, and said politely 'My name is Marie. Marie Kemp. And who might you be?' Well, the man's jaw dropped like a sack of rocks when he heard my name, and then he began to splutter 'Kemp?! Was your father Edward Kemp?' I nodded, backing away from the bars and thinking with alarm ~Bloody hell, what've I done now?~  
  
The man stood up, and turned around in a circle on the spot, and when he turned back to face me, he was smiling. 'God bless you, child! I am George Bloate, and your father was a shipmate of mine back when he was still in the Navy! Oh, I never thought I'd see the day that I would meet one of his own! God bless you, child!' I was thunderstruck. ~My father was in the Navy? When did he quit out and become a pirate? ~ I thought, and sat down on the floor, saying 'Well, isn't that a treat. My father, in the Navy? I just thought he was a pirate since he learned to walk!'  
  
George shook his head, smiling still, and was about to say something when we heard footsteps descending into the hold. George waved at me to go back into my corner, and turned around just in time to see Norrington come through the doorway. I had practically thrown myself into my corner, and sat there with my head resting on my knees, and thinking ~Good God, what does he want? ~ Norrington stopped right at the door to my cell, and waved a finger at George, obviously telling him to open the door. George nodded, and fumbled with the keys before fitting the right one into the keyhole.  
  
~Bloody hell, what's he up to now? ~ I thought, and pretended to sulk in my corner as Norrington walked into my cell. 'What do you want, bastard?' I said, lifting my head to glare at Norrington, who stood by the door, hands behind his back. Norrington scowled at me, and said with a hint of boredom 'Since you are now a captive, I suggest that you try to be as silent as possible, Miss . . . .?' He paused, obviously waiting for me to give him my last name, which I (obviously) wasn't going to give him. I clenched my jaw, and stared straight ahead of me, saying 'Why the bloody hell should I tell you my name? You're nothing by a cheat and a lia-'  
  
That's as far as I got. Norrington pulled out his sword, and held it to my throat, keeping me still. 'Never,' he hissed dangerously, 'EVER call me a cheat or a liar. I am a man of rank!' I pushed his sword away, and mumbled something that he didn't hear. Norrington narrowed his eyes at me, and he asked with authority 'What did you say?'  
  
I stood up, brushing the bits of invisible dirt off of my pants, and turned to Norrington, saying with a hint of a smile 'I said, yes, you are pretty rank.' That tore it. Norrington closed the gap between us, and slapped me hard across the face. My head snapped to the side, and my jaw dropped open as I pressed my left hand to my cheek, the burning sting setting in to remind me of how hard I had been struck. Norrington called for guards, and two came down, one carrying chains.  
  
As I knelt down on the floor, still holding my hand up to my left cheek, I saw the guards enter and Norrington barked at them 'Get her in chains, and bring her up to main deck.' I hardly put up a fight as I had the chains locked around my wrists, and I saw George give me a sorrowful look, as if saying 'I'm sorry.' I nodded to him as I was half dragged up the stairs, and winced as the sun caught my eyes as soon as I got up on deck. Some of the hands (A/N the crew) stared at me, and I glared back in anger, thinking sarcastically ~They look as if they've never seen a woman in chains before~  
  
I was thrown up another stairwell to the helm, and was made to stand up. Norrington strode up the stairs as if he hadn't done a thing wrong, saying 'I've brought you up here, Miss, so that you can see a final glimpse of the sea before you're hung for treason.'  
  
I swear, if I could've moved my hands, I would've strangled him. But, seeing as I was in irons, I spat at his feet instead. Norrington almost roared with rage, and moved to strike me again, when a man called down from the crows nest 'Commodore, Sir! Sails on the horizon! The Jolly Roger!'  
  
I whirled around, and ran as best I could to the scuppers, and peered out behind the ship. There, catching fast, was the Black Pearl. 'Jack!' I whispered, and turned back around to say to Norrington with a smirk 'You are dead, Norrington! May God have mercy on your soul, for I won't!' This time, instead of him striking me, Norrington waved a hand at me, and I looked to my right just in time to see the guard beside me bring a club down on my head, knocking me out. Before I sunk to my knees, I whispered 'Bastard!'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So, there we are!  
  
I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. I only asked for 50 reviews because I was sick, and needed some extra time to actually stumble out of bed, make it to the computer, and type up this chapter. I'd especially like to thank Maze (from the Fanfiction Flamers Force), because she's been a real help to me in the making of this fanfic! As she's put in her recent review, we are on GOOD TERMS! And, I want to congratulate my friend, Servant of the Servant King, for becoming an author! WOOT!  
  
Oh, and a special thanks to Ronnie, who pointed out my *ahem* mistakes in chapters 2 and 3. To everyone else, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!! I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS! And if anyone has any idea for a muse, could you help me out? I'm in the market, as it were.  
  
Thanks again!  
  
Take what ye can, give nothin' back!  
  
~8@ Marie the Black Rose @8~ 


	13. Escape

November 22, 2003  
  
Okay. Now, I'm gonna try to update sooner. I was really busy since I last posted, with school an' stuff, and it's just been really hectic. Amin hiraetha!  
  
And, as you girls (I'm just assuming, girls really like Jack Sparrow/OC fics) probably know, I've found a muse! His name is Partouf, and he's my little elephant from Astralis.  
  
Partouf: Yuppers! Hey, can I tell them what Austra- I mean, Astralis is like?  
  
Marie: Maybe another time, Partouf. First, tell them about yourself.  
  
Partouf: Okee dokee! I'm small, about 1 foot tall, and I'm grey; I have very cute feet and ears, and I love to read! YAY!  
  
Marie: YAY! So, that's Partouf! He's a real sweetie, but he might pop up in the middle of the chapter to add something, like an Info bit! That works! I hope. . . .  
  
Yeah, I'm agreeing with SotSK on this (the Astralis thing; check out his bio), but only because IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY! Please wish him a happy birthday, as he's turning 14! YAY!  
  
Now, onto the 9th (or 13th, whichever you want) chapter of The Black Rose!  
  
*all of the reviewers go 'FINALLY!'*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Commodore, the ship is closing fast. What is your decision?'  
  
'We stay and fight. I will not run from a pirate!'  
  
I heard these voices as I lay on the deck, ignored by the people rushing about. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I shut my eyes as the man kneeled down and hoisted me over his shoulder.  
  
~How much undignified! ~ I thought, but went limp all the same as I felt myself being carried back down to the hold, as I could smell it already. I opened my right eye just a bit as I felt the coolness of the hold, and made note of a tall man carrying me over his left shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I heard him say to George (I could tell from the voice. Besides, there was no one else down there but him) 'She's t' be kept locked away 'til further notice. Orders from the Commodore.'  
  
The jingle of keys, the creak of a cell door, and I quickly closed my eye just as I was placed unceremoniously back in my corner. ~Perfect. There goes the only spot left that didn't hurt, and I'm sitting on it! ~ I thought with consternation, and waited until the footsteps faded until I stood up like a shot. 'George, its Jack! He's come back! The Black Pearl is gaining on The Hunter, and fast!' I told him, and almost cheered, until the aching pain in my head caused me to lose balance and fall over onto my injured . . . pride.  
  
'Oww. . .' I moaned, rubbing my sore behind as well as I could with the chains around my wrists, and I stood once again, with some help from George. He looked at me, and said with a worried tone 'Miss, you shouldn't be getting your hopes up! Norrington may have a few tricks p his sleeve.' I nodded, but said with conviction 'Jack is going to win, George, whether you think so or not! I'm inclined t' believe so, even if it seems hopeless. Now, you can either help me out of this cell and back to the Black Pearl, or I can sit and rot.'  
  
George smiled, but then seemed nervous, like something had just crawled over the back of his neck. 'Miss, I'd get in trouble for that. . . .' he began, but then looked like he was remembering something, and then said with surety 'Since I owed your father, I'll help you out. To hell with Norrington and it's better than he deserves!'  
  
I waited patiently as George fumbled with the keys, and kept an eye on the doorway, thinking ~ I wonder if Jack has caught up to us . . . .!~ Finally, I heard the 'clunk' of a lock giving way, and George opened the door for me, letting me out and saying 'Now, miss! You had best hide behind the barrels. If this Jack fellow is as close as you said, then hide quick! A battle could start at any moment!'  
  
I nodded, and found an empty space behind a stack of barrels in a corner near the stairwell, so that if the time came, I could run up at a moments notice. George pressed a finger to his lips, indicating that I be silent, and then walked past me to go up the stairwell.  
  
Partouf: What's she doing? Marie (from in the fanfic) what the- I'm hiding, what does it look like I'm doing? Partouf: Oooh! Hide and Seek! I LOVE HIDE AND SEEK! Marie (in the fanfic): Oh, hush up, will you? I'll be found! Partouf: Oh, *in whispers* okee dokee then! Readers: PARTOUF, SSHHH!   
  
I sat there, hardly breathing as I strained my ears to hear what was being said on deck. 'Reef the sails!' a man shouted, and I heard another man yell 'Pull in the sails! We're turning about to fight! Be ready, men!' I silently smiled to myself and said under my breath 'So, they're fighting! Perfect.'  
  
I ignored the rest of the talk, which was not really understood by me at all, and I sat there to wait for when Jack would board The Hunter and take me back, fiddling with my chains and thinking of how to get them off. I didn't have to wait that long, because I soon heard a boom of cannons, which told me it was time. I popped my head out from behind the barrels, and craned my neck to see up the stairwell, and saw men rushing about with their blades drawn.  
  
~This is it, Marie! Don't lose faith! ~ I thought, and walked softly up the stairwell with a wary eye. The first thing I noticed was that we had somehow turned to the port side, so that we blocked off Jack's way past, in a way. Norrington's men were gathered on that side, and I wondered why I hadn't seen any men rush past me when I was in the hold to get to the cannons.  
  
I found that out soon. There was another way down to the hold, which was just on the other side of the ship, with a short ladder-step leading down. I hid behind the mast, and peeked out just as the pirates had begun to swing over onto The Hunter! 'Oh, good! Now to find Jack!' I said to myself, and moved quickly from behind the mast, hurrying to the port side.  
  
On my way, I caught sight of George, who was up near the helm, looking worried but amazed at what he saw. 'GEORGE!' I called up to him, and ran over, ducking as a shot almost shaved my head. I ran up the stairs, and grabbed his hand with both of mine (the chains constrict them), saying 'Quickly, onto the Black Pearl! The Captain will help, trust me!' George hesitated, then squared his jaw, yelling 'Right, miss!', and ran with me to the scuppers. I could count on not being stopped, as all of Norrington's crew were not in an epic battle against the pirates, so we slipped past the skirmish quickly.  
  
Suddenly, a blade came out of nowhere, and managed to slice off a lock or my hair. 'SHIT!' I yelled, and looked to my left side to see Norrington walk out of the shadows under the helm. George looked horrified, and then Norrington turned to him, saying 'Well, Mr.Bloate! Turning pirate, now are we? I'll see that a second noose is made ready for you.' I rushed towards Norrington, and just as he brought his sword down to slice open my skull, I held up the chains and caught his blade, yelling to George 'RUN! Find Jack and tell him I'm still alive!'  
  
George nodded, and hurried as fast as he could on his pudgy little legs, managing to scramble over the slight gap between the two ships. I yanked on my chains, and pulled Norrington's sword out of his hands, letting it drop to the deck. I quickly stepped on it, and picked it up, saying to Norrington as I pointed it at him 'Methinks that I have the upper hand, Commodore.' I backed away slowly from him, heading towards the Pearl, hoping that he wouldn't suddenly pull out another sword, because I had never learned to handle a blade.  
  
To my horror, he pulled out a pistol, aimed it at me, and fired. His aim was off by a bit, and I was shot in the hip, missing my vital organs. I stumbled, and dropped the sword, falling against the scuppers. My head swam, but I swallowed and forced myself to stay conscious. I heard a yell, and I saw Jonathan swing in from behind me, and jumped right on top of Norrington, causing them both to fall to the deck. 'JON!' I screamed, as Norrington backhanded him and stood, picking up his sword and heading back towards Jon.  
  
Suddenly, with a hissing and spitting, a mad ball of fur came from the Pearl, and launched itself at Norrington. 'Tom?' I heard Jon whisper, and the kitten landed on Norrington's face, scratching with all its might. I hurried over and helped Jon up, having to drag him back to the Black Pearl, as he tried weakly to go back and save Tom. 'Jon, listen to me!' I yelled at him, over the commotion of the fight, 'Go back and find a chubby man on the Pearl. His name is George, and he's a friend of mine. Bring this to him, as proof of him being a companion.' I tore a strip off of my shirt, and pressed it to my wound, staining it with my blood. I handed it to Jon, and said 'Now, GO! I'll get Tom, I promise you that.'  
  
I shoved Jon over the small gap, and turned back to Norrington, who was yelling and trying to get the kitten off of his face. Finally, he struck it with the flat of his sword, and Tom was stunned enough to let go, falling away from Norrington. I watched in horror as Norrington raised his pistol, and shot Tom with no show of emotion whatsoever. 'You, you BASTARD!' I screamed at him, and forgot the pain, leaping at him with what was left of my strength.  
  
But I didn't make it.  
  
An arm wrapped around my waist, and I was pulled backwards onto the Pearl before I could manage to get close enough to Norrington to scratch his eyes out. I landed on my back on the Pearl's deck, and looked up to see Jack, who was looking very worried. 'Jack!' I gasped, and then he smiled, and yelled to his crew 'C'mon, men! Handsomely now, we've got what we was lookin' for!'  
  
Quick as anything, the crew fell back to the Pearl, and the ropes holding the boats to each other were cut immediately. As we sailed away, I caught one last glimpse of Norrington, furious that Jack had escaped his clutches once again. I leaned against the scuppers, and almost tipped over into the water, had I not suddenly remembered George.  
  
'George!' I called out, looking at the crew for his face, and I wandered through the men, searching feverently for him. I found Jack, at least, and asked him (with my right hand clutching my wounded side) 'Ja-I mean, Captain, have you seen a pudgy man? His name is George Bloate, and he helped me escape from The Hunter. Where is he?'  
  
Jack grinned at me, and led me to the port side, where George was sitting with his back to the scuppers, mopping his brow and wheezing from the exertion of rushing around. 'George, thank you for all of your help.' I said to him with a smile, and held out my hand to shake his. But with that slight movement, a shot of pain rang up my arm, and I collapsed to the deck.  
  
I remained conscious as I felt myself being carried to Jack's cabin, and I was lain on the bed. George had followed, and I saw him through the mist that now covered my eyes because of the pain, but I could hear him saying to Jack 'I believe she was shot, Captain. I was a doctor on The Hunter. I could. . . . Pull it out, if I could.'  
  
I nodded, and in my haze, I said weakly 'Let him do it. I'll be unconscious in a moment, so go ahead. It's my. . . .left . . . . . hip. . .'  
  
And then I slipped away.  
  
************************************************************************ YAY! I'M SO PROUD! IT'S DONE, FINALLY DONE!  
  
Not the fanfic, I mean! The chapter, peoples, the chapter!  
  
*reviewers sigh with relief*  
  
Anywho, I want to thank all of my reviewers for making my life happy, and Partouf has a list here of all of the people at the academy *giggles at her little joke*  
  
Partouf: Okee, here we go!  
  
PARTOUF'S LIST OF EXTRA SPECIAL PEOPLES! Ronnie, Servant of the Servant King, Stephanie, T A Maxwell, Jade Hseih, Draconic Ban-sidhea, Twilight Whisper, Abby Rose1, Aimi Komori, Daroga's Rainy Daae, and DaydreamBeliever14  
  
Partouf: YAY! Jilli and I want to thanks all of you special people, and all of the other reviewers! If I've missed anyone . . . I'm. . . .I'M SORRY! *bursts into elephantine tears, no pun intended*  
  
MtBR: It's okay, Partouf! If we've missed anyone, they can inform us! If we did, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO WE'VE MISSED! WITHOUT YOU, MY FANFIC WOULDN'T BE THIS POPULAR! I LOVE YOU ALL, SERIOUSLY!  
  
Well, not that way!  
  
Take what ye can, give nothin' back!  
  
~8@ Marie the Black Rose @8~ 


	14. Truth be told

Hey Everyone!  
  
I'm sorry for taking so long, but I was really busy with gifts and stuff and cleaning and schoolwork and. . . .  
  
You get the picture.  
  
Anywho, Partouf and I want to give you all a very special Christmas/Yule/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa present!  
  
GROUP HUG! *Marie the Black Rose grabs all of her loyal reviewers (and Partouf!) and gives them all a great big hug!!!* And here's something for everyone, as well!  
  
*Partouf passes out Jack Sparrow clones to all of those who are inclined to take one* And, I apologize again to everyone!  
  
Now, let's get on with the chapter!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
I felt a tug at my side, and a sharp pain shot through my body, causing me to let out the breath of pain that I had been holding. My eyes opened slightly, and I saw a blurred head above me, and the words coming from its mouth were slow in getting to my brain.  
  
'Will th' lass be alright?  
  
'Yes, she will be fine, now that I've got the pellet out.'  
  
'Aye. What' d'ye think she'll be needin' after she wakes up?'  
  
'Just some rest and food will be fine. But, she'll not be able to get around by herself for a few days, Captain.'  
  
'Aye'.  
  
And then I shut my eyes, listening to the 'clink' of metal on metal and heavy footsteps leaving from the room, and I fell back into slumber.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
I awoke to the sound of muffled yells from out on deck, and my eyes snapped open. I turned my head to the right side, and noticed that Jack had chosen his high-backed wooden chair to kip in for the night. I tried to push myself up from the bed, and felt a sharp pain in my side, and I couldn't help but cry out as I fell back to rest on top of the sheets.  
  
This roused Jack, and he sat up abruptly, looking very foolish with his hat still over his eyes. He removed his hat, and looked over to me, and I grimaced at him. ~The pain is nothing, Marie! Do not cry, do not cry! You're a pirate now, and pirates don't cry! ~ I thought as the pain rang in my hip. I looked down to notice a large white cloth wrapped around me, keeping the wound from bleeding all over the floor.  
  
I heard Jack get up, and walk over, saying 'Marie, ye're not t' get up without me 'elpin' ye, savvy?' I nodded, and he let me lean on his forearm as I swung my legs carefully over the side of the bed, and stood up. I tenderly put a small amount of weight on my left leg, and I winced at the pain. So, with Jack's help, I managed to actually stand up with Jack to support me. I had to clutch onto his arm for support, and he seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit, as I suppose he loved having women cling to him.  
  
'Now, where're Jon and George?' I asked as soon as I had gotten my balance back, and Jack smiled at me, replying 'They're out on deck, luv. Ye'll see 'em when ye're better, o' course.' I sighed heavily, and pulled Jack down to sit on the bed beside me, asking him without meeting his eyes 'Ja- sorry, Captain Jack, why'd you come after me? It's not like I'm of any importance to you, or anything.' He opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it again, thinking *A/N-Partouf: Wow. I thought I smelled wood burning! MtBR: Partouf! RUN! (Shoves Partouf out of the way as an angry mob of Jack Sparrow fan girls mow over MtBR)* of what to say.  
  
Finally, he came out with 'Well, it's just tha'. . . .Ye've got me shirt, is all! An' it's such a nice shirt tha' I'd hate t' lose it. So, I followed ye t' get it back, luv!' I rolled my eyes at his feeble attempt, because I could tell he was lying, and sighed again as Jack stood and left with a small wave. I sat there, and looked at my hands, which were now folded in my lap. ~He'd rescued me, but . . . why? He didn't have to; he wasn't the one in trouble. . . I wonder . . . ~ I thought, and sighed again as I looked up and out of the glass windows.  
  
The water was clear and blue, and I guessed it to be around midday, as the sky was bright and sunny. A good day, almost one to be happy about, until I remembered Tom . . . ~Damn you, Norrington! Filthy scum of the sea. ~ I thought bitterly, hugging myself as I suddenly felt cold. . . I couldn't save him. I had let Jon down. . . . My head was bent over, and if anyone had walked in at the moment, they'd have thought I was about to be sick.  
  
I clenched my fists, and sat up straight. ~ To Hell with Norrington, and I hope he knows that I'll be the one to send him there! ~ I thought, and shuffled over to the bed post, leaning against it as I pulled myself up off of the bed. Muscles screaming in protest, I gritted my teeth and hobbled over to the chair, leaning against it as I headed for the door after resting for a minute or so.  
  
I hop-shuffled over slowly, and grasped the doorknob, the metal feeling cool in my sweaty palm. I turned the handle, and pulled open the door, and promptly bumped into someone.  
  
It was Jon.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
And, I'll just leave it at that!  
  
Sorry t' keeps ya hanging, but that's why I handed out Jack Sparrow clones! I might be able to fill in requests for Elizabeth Swann and William Turner if you ask nicely. . .  
  
So! See the button down there, the one next to the Send Review thingy? CLICK IT! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!  
  
Partouf: Oh, stop it, MtBR. You just sound pathetic, and I'm supposed to be the melodramatic one! Geez! *crosses arms and looks peeved*  
  
Anywho THANKS SO MUCH TO YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
Partouf: GROUP HUG!  
  
*everyone ducks and covers, hiding behind chairs, tables, and the occasional flamingo*  
  
Heh heh heh . . . time for me to go!  
  
Take what ye can, give nothin' back!  
  
~8@Marie the Black Rose@8~  
  
P.s. -- I know this is of late, but . . . hasn't anyone else noticed Marie's love for the word 'bastard', especially when referring to Norrington?  
  
Just thought I'd point that out, unless you HAVE noticed that. . . 


	15. Truth hurts, memories hurt worse

Disclaimer: First one I've put up for a while, but I was severely prompted by my sister, so here goes. I don't own PotC, and the characters that go by the names Jonathan, George Bloate, Tom, Marie, and any others who will probably be introduced later are mine.  
  
Now that THAT'S over with. . . . .  
  
Sorry about the delay! It's the holidays, and I had a minor skating accident, but it kept me from typing, so . . . . . Yeah, there's my worse- than-crap excuse, but it's true!  
  
I know the last chappie was short, but I can't type for long periods of time without being distracted. . . .*peers off into nowhere, then suddenly snaps back to reality and keeps typing* Sorry, me bad.  
  
Partouf: Heyo, everybuggy! Mesa here! I'd help her type this out, but . . . my . . . feet are too big! Yeah, dat's it!  
  
MtBR: *very anime sweat drop on forehead* No, you're just too lazy to help. . .  
  
Partouf: *whistles as he disappears into oblivion*  
  
So, we left off with Marie bumping into Jon outside of the door, blah blah blah, and let's pick it up from there!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
'Oh!' I cried in surprise, and almost lost my balance, except Jon grabbed onto my arms and helped me right myself. His brow was creased with lines of worry, and he slung my left arm over his neck, letting me lean on him as he helped me back to the bed. 'Miss, why're you up? Captain Sparrow said that you wouldn't be able to walk for a few days.' Jon asked as he sat down beside me on the bed, and turned to face me.  
  
I turned to him, and managed a forced smile, saying feebly 'Well, I-I just wanted t-to, umm. . . . I felt that I could walk, and so I, uhh, wanted to see how you and George were doing. . .' ~I feel so guilty. . .I could've saved Tom, if only I'd been faster. . .~ I thought as I watched Jon's face, and noticed a shimmer of hope in his eyes, but that just made me feel even worse.  
  
Jon cleared his throat, and then gave a very hopeful smile, asking the dreaded question: 'Where's Tom hiding? Is he alright?' My bottom lip quivered, and I bit the inside of my mouth, trying to talk, but I was suddenly struck dumb. ~What do I tell him? Poor Jon. . . . ~ I thought, and cleared my throat, stammering 'W-well, Jon, umm. . . .Tom is . . . is . . .-'  
  
Jon cut me off with a quiet 'I see.', and then got up and headed for the door. I held up a hand, and cried out 'Wait, Jon!', and felt a pang of guilt when I saw that there were tear stains down his cheeks. I set my hand down on my lap, and said in a low voice 'I couldn't do anything. I tried, Jon, I really did. But . . . he was brave, and he died saving you. I'm sorry, Jon! I truly am.' Jon just gave me a very sorrowful look, and left, slamming the door behind him.  
  
I fell back on the bed, and in the solitude of Jack's quarters, I cried myself to sleep.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~  
  
*~this is a dream. . . .All a dream~*  
  
I was back on The Hunter, amidst the battle which had raged on deck naught but a day ago, but something was wrong. There was no sound. No clashing of swords, no cannons blasting, no pistols being fired. Nothing. I looked around, and saw that the faces of those around me were blurred beyond recognition, and I felt a pang of fear at the situation. *Where the bloody hell am I?* I thought, and it seemed as if my thoughts echoed out and around me.  
  
Suddenly, a bright flash of red caught my eye. I whirled to my right to see Commodore Norrington in his bright red overcoat, looking down at his feet at a small ball of smoky-grey fur, slowly pulling his pistol out from his belt. Time seemed to be in slow motion, just to torture me with the events playing out in front of me, and I think I screamed when I saw Norrington pull the trigger. All of the sound came back, and I heard a rushing sound, like a high wind during a Caribbean storm.  
  
Flashes of light played in my mind, and I felt like I was falling . . . . falling . . . . . falling into the abyss. . .  
  
*~ end of dream . . . back to reality~*  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~  
  
My eyes snapped open, and I sat bolt upright in the bed, gasping for air. I heard a 'thud' as something fell to the floor beside me, and I looked over to see Jack sitting on the floor, eyeing me warily and saying 'Luv, warn me nex' time ye're gonna do tha', savvy?' I nodded, and swallowed nervously. ~ A dream. . .It was all a horrible dream. . .~ I thought, and wiped the back of my hand across my forehead, feeling the dampness of the cold sweat that had sprung up.  
  
Jack had stood up, and now had an arm draped over my shoulders, asking with earnest concern 'Luv, calm down, an' tell Ol' Jack what's wrong, eh? Are ye awrite?' I looked up at him, and was caught in the depth of his eyes . . . Like the colour of chocolate, and deep as the sea. I licked my dry lips, and I thought ~What am I doing? Tell him to stop . . . ~, and my subconscious answered {But you don't want him to, do you, Marie? You don't want to stop . . .}  
  
His arm around my shoulders felt comforting, and he slowly leaned in to let his lips touch mine lightly, moving his other arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. It felt like bright explosions were going off in my head, and I felt light headed. I felt like I was floating, but I was jolted awake when I felt his tongue slip past my closed lips. *Partouf: Eww, sick! *covers eyes and runs off again*  
  
Because I was so startled, I pulled back, gasping quietly as Jack just smiled warmly at me and whispered 'Ye'd best get some more rest, luv. We're comin' up t' Tortuga in a day er two.' I nodded, still staring at him, and he winked at me as he left with a slight bow. I shuffled back so that I was leaning against the headboard, and brought a shaky hand up to touch my lips. ~I . . . I can still feel it. . .~ I thought, and smiled to myself.  
  
I was falling for a pirate.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Yay! So, there's another chapter for you peoples!  
  
I just want to send out extra-special thanks to the people who reviewed for my last chapter!  
  
Here they are!  
  
PARTOUF AND MARIE THE BLACK ROSE'S LIST OF EXTRA SPECIAL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER:  
  
arallahmenorah (my sentiments exactly! ()  
  
Tripping Stars (thanks SO MUCH!)  
  
Draconic Ban-sidhea (thanks for all of your support!)  
  
lumien (I'm sorry about the hacker, even though it wasn't me. I hope you can get back to it soon!)  
  
DayDreamBeliever14  
  
Shindogirl13  
  
So, Thanks to all of you!  
  
And with that, I leave you all.  
  
~life isn't stupid, the stupid people around you make it seem that way~  
  
Spread the love, steal the beer, sass the sassable!  
  
~8@Marie the Black Rose@8~ 


	16. Backtracking on life

Hey Everyone!  
  
Okay. I'm actually gonna answer to the reviews I've gotten recently, because some people were confused.  
  
Courtney (for a chapter 12 review): The Jolly Roger is the skull and crossbones, I think, not the ship. I don't think I should've capitalized it. . .  
  
The molecular lady: Luv the name! Yeah, I know, but it'll get even more 'fricken' awesome' as it goes! Thanks :)!!  
  
Abby Rose1: Hey! There'll be more chapters! Like this one, for instance! Oh, and because you love my Jackclone2 so much, here's one of your very own! *passes over Jackclone3* All he needs is rum and love! I'm sure you can give him both! ;)  
  
Ocean Blood: Well, here's the new chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Draconic Ban-Sidhea: Yay! Here's chappie 16, as promised! Talk to you later! Oh, and here! *passes over Jackclone4* lotsa friendship put into this one! Have fun!  
  
MaidoftheMist: Yay, s'mores! I luv s'mores. . . .Y'know what, if I could've directed PotC, Lizzie and Jack would've had s'mores on that island that they were on! Yay! And, the flamers and I are on GOOD TERMS! We've come to an accord of sorts! Here's a Jackclone5 for you!  
  
Okay! There we are. . .  
  
Oh, and by the way, Jack clones also do homework! Especially those really tough math and science problems! Yay! Good news for me!  
  
Partouf: Oooh, ooh, MARIEEEE!!!  
  
Marie: *is yanked outta the fanfic for a second* what d'you want? I'm busy being guilty and in LOVE here! For the love of Mike!  
  
Partouf: *ponders* Who's Mike? Well, Anywho, HERE! *chucks something at Marie, which she catches*  
  
Marie: *looks at what's in her hand* Oh my. . . .It's a . . . . . . . . NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Partouf: YESSSS! A PARTOUF PLUSHIE! I made it myself!  
  
MtBR: Wow, nice job, Partouf! It's like a clone, except cuddlier!  
  
Partouf: *glareglareglare* *suddenly looks to the readers* If anyone wants a Muse Partouf plushie, just ask for one in your review! I have ZILLIONS!  
  
MtBR: And now, on with the fanfic!  
  
*Btw (by the way) this one might me a bit on the sarcastic/humorous side, because I'm in that kinda mood right about now! Sorry if it's not anyone's cuppa tea . . .* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, you heard me.  
  
I was falling for a pirate.  
  
A pirate who had probably not even heard of the phrase 'Clean your room'. Ohh, no. His quarters looked like something after a Caribbean storm had swept through and messed up everything not tied down.  
  
I had noticed the messiness after I came out of my mini-stupor from dreamily thinking of Jack, and had looked to my right, towards the middle of the room. My jaw almost dropped when I caught sight of the apple cores, empty rum bottles, and dirty shirts that littered the floor. If there actually was a floor.  
  
I resisted the instinct that had been drilled into me to clean up, because I was still injured, and I leaned back into the pillows and sighed deeply. ~When I am well again, I will make it a priority to CLEAN UP THIS ROOM!~ I thought to myself, and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of the waves splashing against the ship outside of the large warped and pitted glass windows. My thoughts drifted back to the Inn, and mum, wondering how she was doing and such.  
  
I sighed deeply, and I felt a twinge at my heart as I thought ~Mum must be missin' me terribly. . . .~ Then an idea came to me. 'I'll send her a letter at the next port!' I mumbled to myself, and felt a small thought drift up into my subconscious just before I fell asleep. It was ~And, should I tell her about Jack? ~  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*for the fun of it, let's look back in time, shall we? To Tortuga, about 1 year after Marie's dad left her mum. This is from Edward Kemps point of view*  
  
'Aye, brink me another drink, me beauty! Arrr!'  
  
Tortuga, the dirtiest, most overrun place in the Caribbean. A paradise for piratical goings on! Me mates an' I had just come into port, an' th' Cap'n an' th' crew had just gone into the Faithful Bride to split the mainbrace. I was on me third or fourth drink, I can' remember. . . .  
  
'Aye, Kemp! Another round, an' one fer th' lass, aye!' Captain Jack crowed, an' th' crew laughed, as the lass on 'is lap kissed 'im on th' cheek. I 'ad just come from Port Royal, an' I already missed me loved ones, Kathryn an' th' little one, Marie. Th' small lass would be abou' 1 er 2, I'd wager . . . In any account, t'were an awful shame to have t' leave 'em. But, seein' as I was owing me mate Jack me services, I had t' go! I told Kathryn I'd be back in abou' a few months, an' I'd come see me little girl.  
  
Or, girls, I should say! Kathryn was big with another one on th' way when I 'ad left, an' I wanted t' be back in time t' see the birth o' me fine. . . .Boy er girl, whichever it was set to be by the Lord. As I was sayin', Jack an' the crew were in fine spirits when we left th' Faithful Bride, an' I was drunk as . . . well, as a pirate, o' course! I didn' even remember pickin' up that harlot on the streets, or the hotel above th' Inn 'til I woke up th' next mornin'. . . . . . .  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Well, I couldn' go back t' Kathryn, seein' as I still 'ad to help Jack, o' course, but it took me a might longer than expected. . . .  
  
As it turns out, th' crew on the Black Pearl was gone for about 2 years from Port Royal, an' I actually survived th' mutiny on th' Pearl, escapin' off t' Tortuga while Barbossa, the mutinous bilge rat, stopped by t' use the Aztec gold which th' rest of the crew had taken. I hadn't touched th' stuff, as me mate Gibbs 'ad told me an old yarn about th' gold bein' accursed, er somethin'.  
  
Well, while I stayed in Tortuga, I found th' lass who had stayed th' night with me. She ran into me arms!  
  
Actually, she almos' punched me into a keg, but tha's beside th' point. She said that she 'ad me son, an' that I should be takin' him, as she 'ad her work t' do**. So, naturally, I took th' lad an' raised him as a pirate, an abou' ten years later, Jack came back t' Tortuga, an' I heard that he needed someone t' help him win back th' Pearl. Well, seein' as I be the honourable man I is, I accepted, and me an' me son, Jonathan Kemp, sailed with 'im t' the Isla de Muerta.  
  
Fearful place, it was . . . awful t' see, an' even awfuller t' be on. But, I ne'er set foot on that Island, 'cause me an' me son were locked in th' brig o' the Pearl, along with th' rest of th' crew. We survived, naturally. Then, Jack took me an' Jon onto 'is ship, an' I taught me boy t' talk like a real proper young man, along with the odd fencing lesson from Jack, o' course!  
  
Twas when we were in a port called Coral Bay when I knew how much Jon meant to me.  
  
Th' crew an' Cap'n went t' look fer a bit o' somethin' fer fun, an' Jack an' I came across a card game in an old pub. Well, Jack an' I sat down, with me boy watchin' from aside, an' we played a few 'ands.  
  
'Twasn't until I played an Ace of Spades at the same time as another fellow when I realized that someone had slipped me a false card.  
  
Well, th' other man who had played th' other card accused me o' cheatin'! Well, I couldn' stand fer this, so I protested against 'im, an' told 'im I were innocent! Jack even backed me up, God bless 'im. Then, the man took a swing at me, an' I told Jon t' run, th' poor lad. 'e ran out into th' street, an' back to th' Pearl, like the smart lad 'e was brought up t' be. Jack an' I drew out swords, and fought the men, but we was in trouble.  
  
Jack suddenly yelled 'Ay, KEMP!', and I looked over a little t' me left t' see th' man holdin' up 'is pistol. I froze, an' a shot rang out, an' I grunted as I slumped down to th' floor o' th' pub. Th' men filtered out, save th' one who had cheated. Jack was holdin' 'im back, an' I heard 'im say in 'is almost English accent 'You're paying for that one, ya filthy bilge rat!'  
  
I passed out, listening t' Jack an' that bastard parry, an' I felt meself lifted away. . . . .  
  
*That's so sad! :'(. The rest of Jon's past will come to light later on, I promise!*  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
**I got that idea from another fanfic I've read. Pretty excellent fanfic, too!  
  
And, that's the end!  
  
So, another chapter uploaded, you're happy, I'm happy, and we're all gonna be patient for when I get around to typing up the next one!  
  
Thanks to everyone, I luv ya all!  
  
DRINKS ALL AROUND!  
  
~8@ Marie the Black Rose@8~ 


	17. From the other side

I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I've been busy as hell trying to get all of my work done and . . . . Yeah, thanks to everyone for being so patient!!!  
  
So, here's Jon's side of the story, from when Edward Kemp was shot in the pub, which we shall call 'The Trove', for further reference.  
  
Now, ON WITH THE FANFIC!  
  
*jumps to the fore of the ship, falls off, but Partouf catches her*  
  
Whee hoo, thanks, Partouf! I wuv oo!  
  
Partouf: Just tell them that I still have a million of those Partouf dolls! Please?!?  
  
MtBR: Fine, fine, fine. I'll do it. Wait . . .*looks up at what Partouf said* you've said it already! Well, now, on with the fanfic!  
  
*cheers and whistles, with some yells of 'WE LOVE YOU, MARIE!'*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*from Jon's side of the story, remember. It's from then, up until he meets Marie*  
  
I keep playing the past over and over in my head. . . . .the day my father was shot was the day I first killed a man, and became an honorary pirate on the Black Pearl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Captain Jack, my father and I had gone into a pub called The Trove, and they got to playing cards with these dirty and strange looking men. I saw one of the men place another card into the deck, but I thought it was just one from his own hand. I moved over, and sat in a corner close to where my father was sitting, and was about to go to sleep when. . . .  
  
*this is all heard*  
  
*You cheatin' bastard! Ye played a false card!*  
  
*What th' . . . I never! I'm innocent, I tell ye!*  
  
*Aye, gentlemen! If 'e says 'e didn't do it, 'e didn't do it, savvy?*  
  
I saw one of the strange men jump out of his chair, and take a swing at my father, missing him by a hair. Then, dad yelled to me 'Run, Jon, RUN!' I didn't need him to tell me a second time. I ran from the pub, and out into the streets, running as fast as I could to the Pearl to find Anamaria and the crew. ~They can help, I know they can! ~ I thought, pushing myself to run faster as I finally reached the docks.  
  
My side was aching as I ran to the end, and I pulled a large red bandanna from my breeches, waving to the Pearl. I saw, in the moonlight, a single person with an eyeglass on the starboard side, and they waved a red cloth back to me. My dad and Captain Jack had taught me that signal, in case there was trouble, and ONLY when there was trouble. The crew had been informed too, and told of what to do if there ever was the need to use the flag, or what to do if you saw one.  
  
Time seemed to be going slowly for me, and it seemed like a year had gone by before the cutter reached the dock, with Anamaria and the few crew hands that had stayed on the ship. 'Hurry! My dad and Captain Jack! At a pub, The Trove! This way!' I yelled to them, and ran back along the pier with them hot on my heels. I found that I was crying about halfway back to the pub, and I could see the light from the window from down the street. Suddenly, two of the men which had been playing cards in the pub ran out, and caught sight of us, which caused them to turn tail and run the other direction.  
  
I ran into the pub, not caring if the few hands followed me or not, and a horrendous sight met my eyes. My father, lying slumped against the wall, in a pool of blood, his eyes glassy and lifeless.  
  
Dead.  
  
With a cry, I flung myself at his body, burying my head into the folds of his blue and gold jacket which the Captain had given him, bawling my eyes out. Even a boy at the age of ten can't help but cry at the sight of a loved one dead. I could hear Captain Jack fighting with a man in the background, and anger filled every bit of my heart.  
  
I leapt up, wiping the tears onto my dirty sleeve, and I quickly slid my father's cutlass from his belt. 'I'll get 'im, dad!' I said, and watched carefully, like a cat stalking a mouse, until the opportune moment arose for me to jump into the fight. Captain Jack was fighting with a fury I had never seen before, and it almost scared me, but then began to encourage me to be strong.  
  
The Captain was now facing me, holding the other man in a standoff, when he caught sight of me. He then nodded, and made sure that the man's back was facing me, before yelling 'NOW, JON!' I leapt forward, and holding the cutlass high, I brought it down to cut the man from shoulder to mid-chest.  
  
I pulled the blade from his body, and I felt someone pull me back, who I recognized at once as Anamaria. 'C'mon, lad! Out of here!' She said, but I fought her off, saying 'NO! HE HAS TO PAY! HE HAS TO PAY!' I looked up at the man, who had stopped, his sword fallen from his grasp to lie on the pub floor. He stumbled forward, and Captain Jack moved out of the way as the man toppled forward, as dead as a mouse in a trap.  
  
My stomach lurched as I calmed down, and I ran from the pub, emptying its contents onto the street as Anamaria stood by. ~I killed a man. . .I killed a man. . . ~ I kept thinking, and the tears found their way back to my eyes as I caught sight of two of the hands carrying my dad's body from the pub to the Pearl. Captain Jack emerged as well, with a despairing look on his face, and he placed a hand on my shoulder as he said to me 'My apologies, Jon. I'm sorry.' Forgetting that he was the Captain, I flung my arms around his waist, crying my eyes out so hard that I could hardly hear him say 'Don't worry, Jon! Ye can always stay wif me on th' Pearl. Ye've earned a place on me ship, like a true sailor.'  
  
From that day on, I was a real pirate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sailed all over the world, it seemed, with the Captain and the crew of the Pearl. For five years, I was taught to tie knots, climb rigging, and even use a sword by Captain Jack. When we stopped in Tortuga once, I found Timothy in an empty barrel, and I sort of adopted him. The Captain said that I could keep Tim, as long as Tim earned his keep by killing off the rats in the bilge. Captain Jack is the best pirate alive.  
  
He's always been an inspiration to me, and I think of him as a second father.  
  
One day, Cap'n Jack said 'A'right then, mates! We're headin' back t' Port Royal t' visit Will an' Elizabeth an' congratulate them on getting' hooked! Full sail!' I hurried up the rigging, and untied the sails, letting them fill with wind to carry us all the way to Port Royal, and to another port full of guards from the King's Navy.  
  
Captain Jack had always had a problem with them.  
  
We sailed into the port, and dropped anchor just at the edge of the Bay, near the cliffs so that we were concealed. Cap'n Jack and a few of the hands went ashore, and I was left to look after the ship with Anamaria and Mr. Cotton. After a few days, the hands came back, but the Captain had stayed behind one more night, they said, to close a 'business' deal.  
  
He turned up the next morning with a woman in pirate gear, and it's been a hectic time since then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And there we go!  
  
I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been sick.  
  
Again.  
  
*coughhackchokewheezediediedie*  
  
But, my cousin Tara is coming with her new baby! I'm so happy! I love little kids! Hee hee, I can't wait!  
  
Thanks to all of my supporters! Over 90 reviews! I never thought I'd get this many!  
  
May the wind fill your sails, where ever ye roam, Drink up, me hearties, YO HO!  
  
~8@ Marie the Black Rose @8~ 


	18. Prophecy and an awakening

I am SO SORRY for not updating for such a long time, but . . . yeah, I've been *and still am, mind you* really, REALLY busy!  
  
So, if I don't update in a while, my reasons are all in my Bio!  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers, I LUV YOU ALL!  
  
Love and luv are two completely different things, people. It's a girl thing.  
  
And now, ON WITH THE *pretty long, considering the other chapters * CHAPTER!  
  
*PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!*  
  
*Partouf: OR ME!*  
  
*MtBR: Hey, only I can talk in uppercase!*  
  
*Partouf: NOT NOW YOU AREN'T! HA HA HA!*  
  
*MtBR: Aww,!&%&$@$%^& *string of really awful curses**  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
*Back to Marie's point of view! Yay!*  
  
The strangest of dreams fought their way into my head, fanciful ones of mermaids and sea-creatures and other such nonsense.  
  
But it all seemed so. . . .Real.  
  
*dream*  
  
I was standing on a large grey rock situated out in the middle of the Sea, angry waves crashing against it and biting winds whipping around me, tangling my hair and swirling my skirts. Off in the distance, I heard a strange song. . . .Something that I only caught bits of and I remember only this:  
  
"The Winds of the East And the Sun of the West To unite, and to show The path which is best. . ."  
  
I strained to hear more, leaning forward eagerly for the next bit, and then I lost my footing on the slippery rock. I tumbled head over heels into the foamy waters, falling down. . . .Down. . . .Down. . . . . .  
  
*end of dream*  
  
I awoke with a start, gasping and giving a small cry or surprise, sitting up like I had been shot out of a cannon. My head ached, and my throat was dry as a bone, but other than those complaints, I felt a little better.  
  
Until the ship gave an involuntary lurch, to which I fell out of the bed, being as unstable and weak as I was.  
  
'Ohh, damnation! Shite feck damn!' I cursed, pushing myself painfully up to sit in the chair near the bed, and resting there with a semi-sigh punctuated by a hiss of pain. ~I can't take deep breaths, or my wound hurts! ~ I thought, and just then someone opened the door, that someone being Jonathan. Wincing, I turned to face the door, saying 'Hello, Jon. How're you?' Jon nodded to me and smiled, but said nothing. He had a metal dish in his hands, filled with a kind of stew that smelled wonderful, and he moved a small table closer to my chair to set the stew down on.  
  
'Jon, can I . . . talk to you for a moment?' I asked carefully, placing a hand on the table and thinking ~Alright, don't go overboard . . . ~ Jon nodded, and pulled over another chair, finally saying 'About . . . what happened on the H.M.S Hunter?' Slowly, I began with 'Jon, I'm really sorry. I tried to help, but . . . I couldn't get there in time, and the Jack pulled me back, and . . . . I'm really sorry, Jon!'  
  
He cast his eyes downward, and mumbled 'It's alright. . . .It's just that it seems like everything I care for disappears! First my father, now Tom. . . . .' I placed a hand on his shoulder, saying 'I lost my father, too. He was a pirate, like Jack, and he was a shipmate on the Pearl. Maybe you've heard of him. . . .Edward Kemp?'  
  
Jon stiffened under my hand, and then looked up, disbelief etched all over his face, gawping at me and whispering 'Edward . . . Kemp?!?' I nodded, my brow furrowing at Jon's reaction, and said warily 'Yes, Edward Kemp. You knew him, I suspect?' Jon's face broke into a wide grin big enough to fit a bowl in, and he said 'He was my father!'  
  
My jaw dropped, and I almost knocked over the dish on the table, stammering 'I . . . I. . . just don't know. . .what. . .what?' My mind was whirling, trying to take this all in. ~He went off, and . . . . had Jon? But, that would make us . . . ~ 'Jon, we're . . . half-siblings!' I cried out, and almost fell across the table to hug him, stopping abruptly because of my painful injury. Jon was laughing, and helped me stand, saying 'Come, we'll tell Captain Jack all about it!' Then, as an afterthought, he added 'Sister.'  
  
I grinned, and said tartly 'I don't suppose my half-brother would be so kind as to realize that I'm still in pain and Jack would skin me alive if he knew I was out of bed?' Jon stopped right in the middle of helping me walk towards the door, and said 'Oh, yes, right. Then you'd better rest, and I'll tell the Captain how you're doing.' I tottered over to the bed, with Jon's help, and sat on the edge while Jon ran out of the room, calling back to me 'I'll be back in a moment!'  
  
I sighed *carefully, so as not to stretch the wound*, and said to the sky 'Lord, thank you so much. I'll have to tell mother right away, or as soon as we reach a port.' I inspected my hands, and looked at myself, thinking ~I look--and smell--like a real pirate . . . But can I be one? It'll take work, for sure! ~ Suddenly, Jack strode in, followed by George Bloate and Jon, saying 'Ye're not supposed to be up, luv!' Jon shrugged his shoulders, and stood by as Mr. Bloate came over and made my lie back, saying 'Well, I'd say it's about time to re-dress these wounds, Miss Kemp. Lie still, please.'  
  
Mr. Bloate untied the cloth encasing the wound, and slowly unwrapped it, saying to Jon 'Jonathan, be a good lad and fetch me some water and a clean cloth, will you?' As the last layer of the bandage was coming loose, I felt a tug on the dried blood on a corner, and hissed in pain as George gave a quick tug to pull it off. Looking down at my hip, a wave of nausea almost caused me to retch, but I managed to hold it back.  
  
There was a slight purple hue around the wound, from a bruise as Mr. Bloate told me, but the worst part was the cut. It was about 3 cm deep * A/N: I know, I know, they hardly had measuring units back then, just stay with me here*, and a ghastly black-red color, covered in dry blood and looking disgusting. 'Blood . . . I don't like blood. . .' I moaned softly, so no one could hear, and I squeezed my eyes shut, turning away from that awful sight as Jon came back with a bowl of water and a cloth.  
  
My eyes still shut, I could only listen to the people around me.  
  
Jack: 'She's not lookin' too happy, Mr. Bloate. Ye're sure she's awright?'  
  
George: 'Yes, I'm certain she is alright, Captain Sparrow. She just needs to let it heal more and she'll be fine. The wound is not infected, which is a good sign.'  
  
Jack: 'Then why's there tha' purplish color 'round th' cut? That dun't look like a good sign t' me, mate.'  
  
George: 'It's only a bruise, Captain, and Miss Kemp will have it for a while. Jon, hand me the cloth, please, but dampen it with water first.'  
  
The sound of dripping water met my ears, and someone prodded my wound, causing me to quietly cry out, saying 'Oh, Lord, that hurt!' My eyes opened to see Jon kneeling beside the bed, smiling at me and saying 'Don't worry. George knows what he's doing, Marie. He saved you from having a pirate surgeon look at you!' I smiled weakly, and bit my bottom lip as George 'gently' wiped away the caked blood and wrapped it up with a clean strip of cloth he had brought with him.  
  
After the cloth had been tied off, I rolled over onto my back, saying 'That hurt like hell, George!' George just grinned, saying as he picked up the bowl of water 'You should know that a wound such as that will hurt, Miss Kemp, even though it is almost healed.' Sighing, I noticed Jack staring down at me, and I smiled wryly at him, saying sarcastically 'I wonder, am I that pretty, or do you just enjoy looking at your bedspread?' Jon laughed a bit, and so did George, to which Jack winked at me and replied 'Jus' checkin' t' make sure that ye were alright, luv. Ye seem t' have yer tartness back, which means ye're getting' better in time to come and see Tortuga!'  
  
With one last wink, Jack strode out of the room, followed by George, but Jon lingered a moment to say quietly to me 'I haven't told the Captain yet. I think it's best to wait until we're in port before we do, is that alright?' I wriggled back so that I could prop myself up into a sitting position against the pillows, and said 'It's okay by me. Tell me when we come into Tortuga, will you?'  
  
With a silent nod and a smile, Jon left the cabin, shutting the door slowly behind him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*MtBR: THAT'S A WRAP, PEOPLE! TAKE FIVE!*  
  
No, no, no, that doesn't mean it's over! The story has only just begun!  
  
*Partouf: What? I thought this started in chapter one!*  
  
*MtBR: That's not what it means, Partouf.*  
  
*sigh* I love him, but sometimes. . .it seems like he's not all there, you know what I mean?  
  
*Partouf: *staring off into space* I'm not insane! It's just that the pink bunnies won't leave me alone.*  
  
^_^;; See what I mean?  
  
Thanks to everyone who supported and who continue to support me!  
  
YAY!  
  
Until next time. . .  
  
*Which will be soon, hopefully*  
  
~8@ Marie the Black Rose @8~ 


	19. Authors note : IMPORTANT NOTICE!

IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
  
Okay everyone, I just needed to tell you this:  
  
I AM LEAVING FOR EASTER, SO I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE.  
  
ALSO, I AM LEAVING FOR A VERY LONG TIME DURING THE SUMMER!  
  
I'm going to Ontario, British Columbia . . . all over Canada!  
  
So, I probably won't get to updating The Black Rose.  
  
I MIGHT UPDATE MY MISADVENTURE IN THE CARIBBEAN UNTIL I REACH CHAPTER 10. THEN, I'LL WORK MORE ON THE BLACK ROSE.  
  
I am so sorry if I've disappointed some of you.  
  
Amin hiraetha  
  
Je suis desole  
  
I'm sorry  
  
~8@ Marie the Black Rose @8~ 


	20. Prophecies galore as well as some romanc...

I am so SORRY for being such an ass in keeping myself from typing up this chapter!  
  
ARRGH!  
  
Okay, now that that's over. . .  
  
I want to tell everyone that PARTOUF IS BACK! WOOT!  
  
Partouf: Yuppers, I is here! And *reads script* crazy. . as. . ever. . ? Hey, MtBR! That's not fair! I'm . . . not . . . crazy. . *loses focus, stares off into space muttering 'Oui, oui, LE FROMAGE!' *for those of you who don't speak French, it means 'Yes, yes, the cheese!'*  
  
*slight pause* Exactly so.  
  
It's also my hedgehog's (Spaaz) birthday today! (May 1st), as well as it being Beltain! Woot!  
  
So, without any further adieu, the latest chapter of. .  
  
The Black Rose!  
  
Partouf: Which contains another prophecy, a very rude mermaid, and-  
  
*cut off by MtBR dangling a sweater in front of him* Oooh, SWEATER! *grabs it, and runs off giggling*  
  
*for those of you who don't know (or who are too ignorant to pay attention), Partouf is from Astralis, and he likes it here because the sweaters are nice*  
  
On with the chapter!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Recap on last chapter:  
  
With a silent nod and a smile, Jon left the cabin, shutting the door slowly behind him.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
It still hurt like hell.  
  
I lay on my back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking ~Feck you, Norrington, feck you, Norrington, feck you, Norrington. . ~, over and over again. I couldn't get comfortable, because every time I tried to move, my wound would sting, and I would be forced back to my first position.  
  
And so, I contented myself with a song that my mother had taught me.  
  
'There is a young maiden, she lives all alone.  
  
She lives all alone on the shore, oh,  
  
There is nothin' she can find to comfort her mind  
  
But to roam all alone on the shore, shore shore,  
  
But to roam all alone on the shore.'  
  
'Twas of the young captain, who sailed the salt seas,  
  
Let the wind blow high, blow low,  
  
''I will die, I will die!' the young captain did cry,  
  
''If I don't have that maid on the shore, shore shore,  
  
If I don't have that maid on the shore.''  
  
''Well, I have lots of silver; I have lots of gold,  
  
I have lots of costly ware, oh!  
  
I'll divide; I'll divide, with my jolly ship's crew  
  
If they row me that maid on the shore, shore shore,  
  
If they row me that maid on the shore.''***  
  
I slowly stopped singing, and let my head fall back to rest on the headboard, shutting my eyes as I whispered the last lines to the song, drifting *finally!* off to sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
I was, again, on a rock in the middle of the ocean, except there was no storm this time. It was a sunny day, and I could see the clear, blue Caribbean water in all directions.  
  
~Interesting~ I thought.  
  
'Shite.' I said.  
  
I was cut off from saying anything else by a voice saying 'Oh, you're her?' Looking down, I saw a girl about my age in the water, her arms crossed over her bare chest in a look of utter consternation and disappointment.  
  
'I'm me, if that's what you want to know.' I replied, and thought ~I don't like her. . And what's she doing in the water? ~ The girl just snorted, and quickly swam a circle around the rock that I was using as my perch, saying 'Good God/dess, why does Neptune ALWAYS do this to me? He hates me, I swear it.' I crouched down to look her in the eye, saying sternly 'Look, you. I don't know why I'm here, what I'm doing, or why. This is my dream! You're not supposed to be talking, or criticising me, or anything! And, come out of the water! You'll catch your death of cold.'  
  
The girl stared at me for a second, and then laughed, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes and she choked out 'Oh, this is too much! I can't believe it, you think *burst of giggles* that this is a dream? Honey, if this were a dream, you'd know it. It doesn't feel like a dream, eh?' I stood back up, looking around me once more, and then I pinched my forearm. 'Ouch!' I cried, and then gasped, falling down to clutch the rock tightly, asking 'Where's the Pearl? And Jon, and . . . and Jack? What's going on?'  
  
The girl swam over to me, and laid a hand on mine, saying with a grin 'Don't worry. I was just joking with you. This is what I call an 'awake and dreaming' dream. You feel as if you're awake, but you're actually just sending a projection of yourself to another place where you're needed.' She fixed her hair so that some fell over to cover her chest, and then hopped up beside me o the rock, saying 'And furthermore, I'm not mortal. I'm a mermaid.'  
  
I looked down to where her legs should have been, and I stared in wonder and fascination when I saw instead a long fish like tail, coral pink and with a lovely fanned out fin at the end. Gulping, I fixed myself so that I sat on the rock beside her, hugging my legs close to my chest, and asking 'Okay, since you seem to know an awful lot about what's going on, please tell me: why am I here with you?'  
  
The mermaid sighed, and began 'Well, a long time ago, Neptune decided that he would give one mortal-and ONLY one-the power to wield his trident and reveal the long lost treasure of this sunken land called Atlanti-whatever. But, after he had given the power to one mortal, they accidentally got themselves killed in some war in Greece. It was over a woman, for Neptune's sake! Anyway, so the power kinda floated around until it found itself another person. You.' I just sat there, taking this all in, until I heard the last bit and turned to face her, pointing to myself and whispering incredulously 'Me? But . . . Why me? I'm just an ordinary girl!'  
  
She laughed again, and tapped a finger on my nose, saying 'Well, you're not. You've got to find his Trident, and then find that city thing, all before the Blue Moon.' I raised an eyebrow at her in an imitation of my mother, and asked 'Blue Moon? When's that?' She sighed, and then waved her hands in front of her, saying haltingly 'Well. . .I don't really know how to explain it to you, but . . . it's like the third Full Moon in a month, okay? Now, when that comes around, the whole prophecy thing comes true.'  
  
~Her words are so confusing! ~ I thought, and then asked 'What prophecy? On second thought, why not just tell me everything I need to know, and then I'll get it done even faster, alright?' The mermaid sighed, took a deep breath, and explained 'You know that other dream you had, with the storm and stuff? Well, you heard me singing the Prophecy, you know "The Winds of the East and the Sun of the West, to unite, and to show the Path which is best"? Well, there's another part to it. Here, it's easier if I sing it to you.'  
  
She hopped back into the water, and opened her mouth, singing sweetly:  
  
'The Blade of Kings must find its way  
  
To be struck in the Rock, and there must stay  
  
And so the Path down which shall run  
  
The trail to the Trident and the day is won.'  
  
She stopped, and then I heard a rumbling noise behind me, causing me to turn and see a huge black cloud coming towards my little rock. 'You'd better go!' the mermaid screamed, and then dove into the waters, leaving me all alone. I shrieked and covered my eyes as a bolt of lightning came towards me, and--  
  
********************************  
  
I awoke with a jolt, letting out one piercing shriek until I noticed that I was back in Jack's cabin.  
  
The door burst open, and Jack ran in, rushing over to me and asking 'What's wrong, luv?' I gasped for air, my eyes wide as the last picture played over and over again in my mind, and I managed out 'We have to hurry . . . Blue Moon. .. Trident . . . treasure. . .' Jack held me to his chest, my head on his shoulder, and he whispered 'Calm down, luv . . It was only a dream . . . only a dream. . .'  
  
Silent tears streamed down my face, and I whispered 'I was frightened, so scared . . . so scared. . .' Jack just rubbed my back, rocking me back and forth as if calming a child, and slowly I pulled away. I couldn't look up at him, I don't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to. A hand reached under my chin, and I felt Jack lift my head up so that my eyes met his, and he whispered ''Sawright, luv. I'm here for ye.'  
  
And then he bent down slightly to touch his lips to mine, kissing me delicately and then pulling away, saying 'I'll sit here until you fall asleep again, right?' I could only nod, and then I laid back on to my pillows, staring at the opposite wall as Jack covered me with an old quilt, shutting my eyes once more to fall back into a dreamless slumber.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
*** This is a song that I heard on a Stan Rogers CD. It's really pretty, actually, but I'm not sure whether it's a folk song, or one that he wrote . . . Anyway, kudos to Stan Rogers!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sniffle* IT'S SO SWEET!  
  
*crycrycrycrycry*  
  
*Partouf comes to comfort MtBR*  
  
Partouf: It's okay, MtBR, don't worry. . . . Marie is happyful now!  
  
MtBR: *sniffle* Thanks Partouf. . .I LOVE YOU!  
  
*hugs Partouf, crying, and Partouf is squeaking 'Help me . . . I can't breathe!'*  
  
MtBR: Oops, heh heh . . . sorry, Partouf.  
  
Anywho, thanks to everyone who reviewed! YOU GUYS ROCK!  
  
WOOT!  
  
~8@ Marie the Black Rose @8~ 


	21. Getting nowhere fast, but still having f...

I feel like such an idiot for not updating for such a long time!  
  
I apologize profusely to everyone who urged me to update.  
  
Partouf: You lazy, good for nothing authoress!  
  
MtBR: Shut up, you! You did nothing!  
  
Partouf: Yes, I did! I'm the backbone for this fanfic! FWAHA!  
  
MtBR: That's it, no more nightcaps for you. . .  
  
Anywho . . .  
  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Fiora: Finally. ..  
  
MtBR: Now don't YOU start!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()  
  
Recap on last chapter:  
  
And then he bent down slightly to touch his lips to mine, kissing me delicately and then pulling away, saying 'I'll sit here until you fall asleep again, right?' I could only nod, and then I laid back on to my pillows, staring at the opposite wall as Jack covered me with an old quilt, shutting my eyes once more to fall back into a dreamless slumber.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()  
  
I don't know why I kept falling asleep and waking up; I never did that back home, even if I WAS ill or injured.

((It must be the sea air)) I thought, slowly but assuredly waking once more to find Jack slumped over in the chair, asleep and. . . .

'Snoring.' I sniggered, and gingerly sat up, finding to my surprise that my wound had ceased to sting, and that I was (once again) mobile. Slowly, so as not to wake the Captain, I slid out from under the covers and stepped off of the bed with only the small creak of the wooden floorboards to give me away. Fortunately, the Captain slept like a log, and I tiptoed over to his sleeping form to take a closer look at him.

His eyes, ever rimmed with a black outline of kohl, were shut tight in a concentrating look, like he was performing arithmetic figures in his dreams. A small, permanent curve upward at the corner of his mouth caused me to grin in spite of myself, and I kneeled on the floor next to the chair, leaning one elbow against an arm of the chair and placing my chin in my hand.

I gazed up at him, watching him with slight amusement as he mumbled '. . . Bloody Barbossa. . . . . Rum gone . . . (snort)' Carefully, I tapped a finger on his cheek, watching him twitch at the slight annoyance, and then fall back to snoring. With a small chuckle, I poked and prodded his face and arms until he opened one eye lazily and said 'I was sleepin', luv! Ye don' see me buggin' ye when ye're restin'!'

I gave him a superior smirk and retorted 'That's because I'm injured, and you're too gentlemanly to actually prod me while I'm sleeping.' Jack gave his lopsided grin, and stood from the chair, helping me up off the floor and asked 'How's yer cut, Marie?' I looked down at my bandaged hip, and then back up into his eyes, saying cheerfully 'It's healed well, I think. Or, at least, I can't feel any pain.'

Jack just nodded, and strode over to the door, opening it and calling out 'Oy, Gibbs! Fetch me Mr. Bloate, will ye?' Then, without so much as a 'Goodbye', he left, shutting the door behind him. I was about to sigh, sit down on the chair and curse the day that Men were created, when Jack popped his head back in and informed me 'We're at Tortuga, luv! C'mon deck an' see fer yerself!'

I walked over to the door, and Jack took my hand as he led me across the deck to the fore of the Pearl, and pointing out to a large stretch of land on the horizon. 'That's Tortuga!' He said, and absentmindedly (or on purpose?) placed an arm around my waist. I stiffened at the contact, but loosened up a bit as I placed my hands on the scuppers, asking 'What's Tortuga like? It sounds . . . Pirate-y.'

This got a hearty laugh out of the Captain, and he shook his head as he answered 'Well, Marie, th' name's Spanish. But, it's overrun by pirates, if that's t' yer likin'.' Suddenly, I heard a voice being cleared behind us, and Jack turned around, saying jauntily 'Mr. Bloate! It seems tha' yer patient has been cured. Will ye need to inspect her any further?' George smiled at me and waved his hands in the air, replying 'Oh, no need, no need. Not until we reach this Tortuga Island of yours.'

I took a deep breath of the lovely sea breeze as Jack and George talked about. . . .Stuff. ((Oh, I'm so glad to be out on deck again!)) I thought, and looked over to see the blue waters rippling as the Pearl neared Tortuga. The sky was clear, and air was clean, and I felt like I was living for the first time in ages. My thoughts were interrupted by Jack, who informed me 'Marie, Jon would like t' talk t' ye.' I whirled around to face Jon, who was now standing beside George, and I smiled and said 'Hello, Jon! How are you?' Jon was wearing almost clean breeches, stained with something that looked like dried rum, and a dirt-brown vest covered his bare chest. The thing was that the clothes looked too big for Jon, as they hung off of him like a noose on Sunday. Jon looked down at himself, and smirked sheepishly up at me, saying in a humiliated manner 'I fell into the bilge, and so Gibbs and Anamaria found me some clothes to wear while my other ones are getting cleaned.'

I laughed a bit at this, and ruffled his hair, saying with a smirk 'You just need to grow into them yet, Jon!' That got a laugh out of The men around us, and then I excused myself, following Jon to the starboard side of the ship and asking 'So, lad, what did you want to talk about?' He gave me a sour face, and ran his fingers through his hair, grumbling 'Don't call me lad! I'm almost a man. And, this concerns the . . . telling the Captain about our relations thing.' I nodded my head, and looked back at Jack, who was explaining something to George and waving his hands about in a comical manner.

'Well, d'you think we should tell him now, or should you like to wait until we reach Tortuga?' I asked him, and then Jon shrugged, answering 'Well, it's up to you. You're me-sorry, my-older sister.' I ruffled his hair once more, and corrected in a whisper 'Half-sister!', and then turned around with Jon in tow. I walked up to Jack, putting my arm around Jon's shoulders and calling 'CAP'N! A word with you, please.'

Jack excused himself, and swaggered over to the tow of us, looking from Jon to me and then asking 'What?' I smiled, and then took a deep breath, saying 'Jon and I need to tell you something. . .' Jack's eyes bugged out and he hissed 'What?!?' before I could say anything else. 'Wait, don't tell me. . .Yer only interested on younger men, and' ye an' Jon are-' he began, but I cut him off with a sharp 'NO!' This got us a couple stares from some crewmates, and then I said in a lower voice 'No, Ja--Captain, that's not it. Jon and I are . . . half-siblings.'

At first, it looked like Jack had been frozen. Then, he smirked and jeered 'Oh, I see what's goin' on! Ye're playin' me fer th' fool y'think I am! Heh, y'almost got me there, Marie!' I covered my face with one hand in exasperation, and then turned to Jon, saying 'You tell him! I can't deal with-No, you tell him.'

Jon laughed and shook his head, and then said to Jack 'Captain Sparrow, with all due respect, you're wrong. Marie and I ARE half-siblings; our father was the pirate Kemp. Captain, I wouldn't lie to you!' Jack paused again, and while silence reigned, I crossed my arms over my chest, saying 'Neither would I, Captain.'

Suddenly, he threw his hands skywards, and called out 'Yer both addled! Y'mean t' tell me that yer father - both a yers - was Kemp? An' ye're related because Kemp, God rest his soul, married one woman and bedded another?' Jon and I looked at each other, and I nodded, saying 'That's about right.' Jack put his arms down, and walked off to the helm, muttering under his breath at us 'Well, ye should've told me sooner, luv. It'd've saved me some yellin'!'

Jon and I burst out laughing, and Jack wandered off, muttering something about craziness and addleplates.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()  
  
'. . . like a noose on Sunday.' There were no hangings on Sundays, as they were (and still are) the Holiest day of the week in the Christian religion. But, the noose hung limp from the hanging stage, for all the prisoners and people alike to see.  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO TOLD ME TO GET UP OFF MY LAZY ASS AND TYPE UP A NEW CHAPTER!  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
Well, in the figurative sense, of course.  
  
Partouf: Marie?  
  
MtBR: Yes?  
  
Partouf: (scuffles foot in the dirt) I'm sorry.  
  
MtBR: Aww, Partouf! (sniffle sniffle) THAT'S SO SWEET OF YOU! (grabs Partouf and crushes him in a bear hug)  
  
Partouf: You're (oof) welcome (gasp)  
  
BYZERS EVERYBUGGY!  
  
3 Marie the Black Rose 3


	22. I'm hearing voices

()() This chapter may be a bit short, but . . . yeah; all of them are a tad short. I'll try to put in as much as I can, okay? ()()

Alright!

Since I'm bored outta my skull, I came up with an idea for The Black Rose!

(Everyone cheers)

And, Partouf is BACK!

Partouf: Hi, everyone! Miss me?

(Everyone runs up to hug Partouf, petting him and making him feels happy-happy)

Yay!

And now, because I can think of nothing else to say, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

(Cheers)

Stop cheering!

(Cheers, then a slight pause, then laughter)

(Sigh) you love this, don't you?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Recap on last chapter:

Jon and I burst out laughing, and Jack wandered off, muttering something about craziness and addleplates.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tortuga was getting ever closer, and my nerves were feeling like wire, stiff and taught.

((This is so exciting!)) I thought, clutching the railings on the port side, leaning over to watch the island come ever nearer, listening as Jon said in my ear '. . . should be there by sundown, Marie!'

'Pardon?' I asked, turning back to face Jon, who was grinning like mad, and he repeated 'I said, at the rate we're going, and if the wind stays on our side, we should be there by sundown, Marie!' I felt my mouth go into an 'o' shape, and said 'Oh, alright, then. I was too busy watching the island. I apologize.'

With a slight chuckle, Jon swatted my arm, saying with a grin 'You act as if you've never seen an island before! What, been stuck on land for so long yo-' For some reason, Jon's voice was drowned out by a loud humming from . . . somewhere. ((What's going on?)) I though, pushing away from the rail and walking to the centre of the deck, trying to keep my balance as a wave hit the ship, causing it to rock slightly, but enough to make me stagger a bit.

I could hear nothing, save for the drone that filled my ears. Suddenly, a small voice in the back of my head said 'Remember, before the Blue Moon! That's a month from now, you twit! And don't give me any excuses, or I'll have to drag you to find it myself.' 'What . . . How'd you . . . What're you doing?' I whispered, looking around me to see people staring at me, and Jon was trying to talk to me, but I still couldn't hear him.

'I'm trying to keep you updated. You'll be hearing from me frequently, so get used to it, girly!' The mermaid's voice said again, and then . . . noise. I clapped my hands over my ears from the sudden rush of noise, and lost my balance as the ship bounced again, falling hard on my knees. 'Shite!' I cried out, ignoring the people around me as I pushed myself up, shaking slightly as Jon came over to help me up.

Anamaria pushed her way through, and said with a scowl 'Are ye alright, lass? Ye're not goin' mad on us, are ye?' I stared at her, bewildered for a moment, and then answered slowly 'No. . . . No, I'm fine . . . Just . . . Fine.' With that, the people around me went back to their posts, muttering amongst themselves about the events of just a few minutes ago.

'I swear, I will never get used to this.' I muttered with spite, leaning on the mast as another wave rocked the ship slightly, and Jon clasped my arm, asking 'Never get used to what?' 'The rocking of this God damned ship, that's what!' I swore, muttering dark things as I made my way back to the scuppers, just as someone cried out 'WE'RE COMIN' IN, CAP'N! SHOULD BE THERE BY SUNDOWN!'

'Good man, Gibbs!' I heard Jack reply, and I looked up to see him at the helm, the wind whipping his clumped hair around his tanned face, that lopsided grin making him look all the rogue he really was. His eyes turned to meet mine, and I blushed at being caught staring, so I turned away quickly to look out to sea, thinking ((He's a pirate . . . and yet . . . Oh, mother would be ashamed of me, kissing a man who I've not even gotten to know yet!))

Thoughts of mother clouded my mind, and I found myself humming that song again, the one she sang to put me us to sleep. . .

'There is a young maiden, she lives all alone,

She lives all alone on the shore, oh,

There is nothing she can find to comfort her mind

But to roam all alone on the shore, shore, shore,

But to roam all alone on the shore.'

'Where'd you learn that?' Jon asked from my elbow, and I turned to him, startled, saying 'Oh, my mum used to sing it to us, my sisters and me, to lull us to sleep. It's long, she said, but I've only learned a bit of it.' Jon nodded, and then asked again 'How much do you know?'

I took a breath, and answered 'Well, up until this part:

They replaced her away in his cabin below,

Let the winds blow high, blow low.

She's so pretty and neat; she's so sweet and complete,

She sung captain and sailors to sleep, sleep, sleep,

She sung captain and sailors to sleep.'

Jon smiled, and then sang in an alto voice:

'Then she robbed him o' silver, she robbed him o' gold,

She robbed him o' costly ware, o,

Then took his broadsword instead of an oar,

And paddled her way to the shore, shore, shore,

And paddled her way to the shore.

''Well, me men must be crazy, me men must be mad,

Me men must be deep in despair, oh!

For to let you away from my cabin so gay

And to paddle your way to the shore, shore, shore,

And to paddle your way to the shore.''

''Well, your men was not crazy, your men was not mad,

Your men was not deep in despair, oh!

I deluded your sailors as well as yourself

I'm a maiden again on the shore, shore, shore,

I'm a maiden again on the shore.''

There is a young maiden, she lives all alone,

She lives all alone on the shore, oh,

There's nothing she can find to comfort her mind

But to roam all alone on the shore, shore, shore,

But to roam all alone on the shore.'

I paused a bit before questioning 'Let me guess . . . You learned that part from our Da?' Jonathan nodded, looking out as he replied 'Yeah . . . He used to only sing the last 5 verses to me, and always kept me guessing as to what happened before . . . I always thought she was a mermaid, for some strange reason.'

I laughed, and leaned against the rails, sighing 'I know a few tales about kings and such. I lingered around to listen to some of the few women that came into the inn, and they had amazing stories to tell!' This got Jon's attention, and he asked excitedly 'What kinds of stories? Are there any about pirates? Huh? Huh?'

'You're like an annoying child who won't shut his mouth!' I exclaimed, rubbing the heel of my hand hard on the crown of his head, and he ducked out from under it, poking my underarm, right where I happened to be the most ticklish. 'Ack!' I cried, leaning over to one side as he darted out of reach, running over to make a rude face at me from the stairway up to the quarterdeck. With a wry smirk, I called 'I'll you for that, you little monkey!', and ran after him, leaping up the stairs in order to catch him.

Anamaria was now bickering with Jack on what should be done first, either look for a place to stay the night, or go drinking first, and then fall down drunk in an alley. So far, Anamaria was winning by force. 'You stupid man! Why would we get drunk first? We need to find a place to bunk th' night, y'addleplate!' Anamaria hissed, swatting him over the head harshly, and I caught Jon right before he accidentally bumped into Anamaria, which would result in great bodily harm, at the rate she was going.

Jack briefly looked over at me, and then up at the sun, which was at a 35 degree angle in the sky, and he said to Anamaria 'Fine. We'll find a place t' stay firs', then off t' get drunk, savvy?' This caught Anamaria off guard, and she looked quite taken aback at his reply, saying warily 'Ye're sure?' Jack just stared straight ahead, and nodded in recognition, saying 'Aye.'

She sniffed at him, paused a moment, and then turned to descend the stairway, walking over to help the short man with tying a link. Silence reigned until I sighed, and said to Jon (whose head reached just under my chin) 'You'd best get on with the duties assigned to you, Jon. Run off!' Jon wiggled out of my grasp, straightening his ruffled hair and saying in a grumpy manner 'I'm not a child anymore, Marie! Don't treat me like one!' He smirked again, and bounced off down the stairs, running about to help anyone in need.

''e's a good lad, Marie. Couldn't 'ave anyone better than 'im.' I heard Jack say, and I turned to face him, asking 'How well did you know our father?' Jack was silent for a moment, and then answered with a sigh 'As well as I knew Bootstrap Bill Turner. . . Like a brother, 'e were. Never really approved o' me English, though.' I giggled a little, but then stopped, thinking harshly ((Pirates don't giggle, you nit! Stow it!))

Jack just gave me that roguish grin, and then cleared his throat, asking 'Marie, could ye do me a favour?' 'What kind of favour?' I asked, one eyebrow raised in a mimic of Anamaria when she got suspicious. He just shrugged, and twiddled with the helm a little before answering 'Change into yer dress . . . It should be in me chest, at the end o' me bed.' I gagged a bit, and was about to ask why, when he said (without looking at me) 'Ye'll look odd in th' pirate's garb ye got on now, 'specially in Tortuga. If ye dress like th' lass y'are, then ye'll get less stares an' even less challenges.'

I just sighed, gave a half-hearted 'Yes, Captain.', and left to change.

What a long evening THIS was going to be!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

THERE!

I HAVE UPDATED!

I DON'T EXPECT ANYONE TO BUG ME FOR AT LEAST ANOTHER TWO WEEKS!

I'M LEAVING ON VACATION, SO. . .IF I DON'T UPDATE, NOW YOU KNOW WHY!

LIVE LONG AND CHICKEN!

I love you all!

Partouf: ME TOO! (hugs everyone)

--Marie the Black Rose--


	23. Are we there yet? Oh, good!

Okay, I'm gonna update this once more before the summer is completely over!

(cheers)

Yeah, yeah, I know . . . (modest blush)

And, since I have to go pull some cookies out of the oven now, I'll let Partouf brief you on where I've been for the past three weeks.

(zooms off to kitchen)

Partouf: We went to an Island in British Columbia, smack dab in the middle of Vancouver Island and the mainland. It was fun . . . She got sunburn!

(beeping is heard from the kitchen; grey smoke is billowing everywhere)

Partouf: she's not the only thing burnt around here. . .

MtBR: (coughhackchokewheezediediedie) Oh, hush, you! It was Matt's fault . . . He set the timer wrong.

Partouf: Su-u-ure. We so totally believe you.

Fiora: I DO!

Dracoclone2: I DO!

MtBR: See?

Partouf: Thanks a lot, guys.

MtBR: AND NOW, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! FWA HA HA HA HA HA!

((Re-cap on last chapter:))

((What a long evening THIS was going to be!))

I made my way down to his cabin, keeping my balance as best I could as the waves grew choppier, indicating a storm might be on its way. ((Blasted weather!)) I thought grudgingly, and pushed open the cabin door, shutting it tightly behind me and heading over to the somewhat battered chest at the end of Jack's bed.

Opening it up with a little difficulty (I was still a bit sore), I spied my dress on the top of the pile of whatnot that lay in the chest, and I pulled it out reluctantly. Unfortunately, it now smelled of rum and sea salt from being kept in there for so long, and I wrinkled my nose at it, saying quietly 'Mam would be horrified at the state this is in! Urgh!' Shutting the lid to the chest, I stood up and walked over to lay the dress out on the bed, smoothing it out as best I could.

Staring down at it, I decided that it could've looked better, but didn't. It was still its lovely maroon colour, but lacked . . . something. I decided that something was someone to wear it. ((Well, orders are orders!)) I thought exasperatedly, and then began to undress, peeling off the borrowed clothing and carefully slipping on my dress. After fastening it up, I noticed that, to my dismay, I had lost a little weight from lack of food. 'I look like a right stick!' I cried, and then pulled my boots back on, saying to myself sternly 'I will not have you looking like this, Marie! Gain some weight, or you'll disappear into nothing!'

I tied up the ribbons at the front, and smoothed out the dress as best I could, suddenly hearing a noise at the door. I swirled around, the skirt billowing around my feet, and Jack walked in with arms outstretched, saying 'Luv, ye look splendid!' I placed my hands on my hips, and frowned as best I could, replying 'I only did it because you asked, not because I wanted it.' Jack came over, placing an arm 'round my waist and a kiss on my cheek, leading me towards the door as he said 'Dunn't worry, luv! Ye'll blend in at Tortuga, I swear it! Stick by me, an' ye'll never find trouble.'

Rolling my eyes and taking his hand away, I murmured 'But what about trouble coming to me?', and then listened to him laugh whilst opening the door for me. The sky had darkened substantially, and I could see little pinpricks of light in the distance, a little closer than before. As I was staring into the distance, I failed to notice Jack tugging on my hair in a childish manner, until I turned and slapped his hand, hissing 'Don't you dare do that, Sparrow!'

He looked down at me for a moment, shrugged, and then indicated for me to follow him to the helm, saying 'C'mere. . .Ye can see it through me lookin' glass.' I scampered after him, lifting my skirts a little above the deck so as not to let them touch the dirty wood, and quickly ascended the stairs, asking 'How far is it now, Cap'n?' Jack nodded to Anamaria, who was at the helm, and then took a spy glass from his belt, saying 'Only a minute or two, luv. 'ere, look through this.'

Passing the glass over to me, I hefted it up and peered into the eyepiece, gasping as the island came into a closer and sharper view. I could see buildings, torches, and tiny people milling about . . . Everything seemed so much closer! 'Amazing!' I whispered in awe, and passed the spy glass back to him while asking 'Where're we staying tonight? At an Inn, I hope?' Jack slid the tool back into his belt, and took the helm back from Anamaria, shrugging and saying 'We'll find an Inn, luv, dunn't worry. I know a good one 'round 'ere.'

I scoffed, and then looked down at the deck to see the men milling about once more, and Anamaria barked orders with her astounding set of lungs, calling 'Smartly now, men! Drop anchor, reef the sails! We're t' stay offshore!' Soon enough, the Pearl had slowed to a halt, and I noticed a few men making their ways to the boats, while others Mr. Cotton, Anamaria, and Jackson stayed in the rigging or came up to the helm.

I hopped down the steps two at a time, and located Jon, asking 'What're we doing?' Jon smiled at me, and then grabbed my elbow, saying 'Come on, Marie! We're going to Tortuga! Climb into a boat, quick, or there'll be no room left!' I followed Jon to the scuppers, and noticed that three rowboats had been lowered aside the Pearl, and we both clambered down, me making sure I went first to avoid the possibility of Peeping Toms.

Once in the boat, two men clasped the oars, and I heard Jack call from the boat next to us 'A'right, men! Off to Tortuga!' A cheer rose up, and we set out quickly towards the island, my heart pounding in anticipation. Suddenly, that humming filled my ears, and I heard the mermaid's voice say 'Remember, Blue Moon! You'd better hurry. .' 'I know, alright?' I hissed, trying to keep my voice low so that no one would hear me, and then the voice disappeared, leaving me with a roar of noise to fill my ears.

Clapping my hands over my ears, I began to mutter curses to myself, and didn't even notice the thud of the boats bottoms as we came ashore. Jon had to tug on my sleeve, and help me out of the boat, saying cheerfully 'Welcome, dear sister, to Tortuga! The best place in the world to be a pirate.'

I put on a weak smile, and tottered off towards the crowd of men heading off into the town, mumbling only so that Jon could hear me say 'And what a wonderful place it'll be once I find a bloody bath!'

I couldn't help but smile at the laughter that met my ears from Jon and Jack, who had snuck up behind us, and I promptly swatted Jack across the crown, scoffing 'You could use one too, Cap'n, with lots of soap, as well!'

He turned a little pale at that, and hastily shut up.

((THERE! I'VE UPDATED!))

(cries from pure and utter happiness)

Partouf: Oh, shut up. You're getting the keyboard all wet!

MtBR: Be quiet, you. What's wrong, jealous?

Partouf: Why should I be?

MtBR: (evil smirk) I have sweaters.

Partouf: SWEATERS! (jumps up and down)

Anyways, I'll update My Misadventure in the Caribbean soon!

Live long, love lots, and play often!

--Marie the Black Rose--


End file.
